Be My Beginning
by I am Red Bull
Summary: Set in the future supercontinent of Novopangea, Princess Annabelle of the Last Human Kingdom finds an injured Time Lord after his crash landing in her Kingdoms hinterland. Together they unravel shocking secrets of this worlds past, and its future.
1. Chapter 1

First of all a BIG thank you to my Betas Lizzyleefree, Cartoonanimespazz15 and Water Mage Chick96. You Guys have been so helpful and are truly epic people through and through!

Note (optional): It should be noted I wrote this before the Doctor Who 50th so there may be some tiny continuity issues. I hope to keep updates pretty regular with this, shouldn't be too much trouble as I have practically finished this story.

The story is set in a world where Mankind's self-inflicted destruction gives rise to a strange and wonderful new world. There will be mature and darker themes, especially if I write a sequel (Which I am now working on). If you are an AT fan this could be considered a prequel to the Adventure Time TV series.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Doctor Who and Adventure Time are obviously not of my making, only the plot and OC's are. **

His TARDIS does look like a Police Box, like The Doctors, it will be explained later. I am open to suggestions and will probably change it again when I think of something.

_**Be my Beginning **_

**The Novopangea Chronicles**

_In the land of Novopangea _

_The night rolled over Novopangea like a shadow of darkness, its good people innocent to the forces at play. Meanwhile a Princess sleeps uneasily dreaming of a future where the entire land faces a dark future, an ancient evil has awakened once more and only man could possibly stand against it. The one that could aid the Princess against the coming darkness. The future lies with a Young Time Lord from many worlds away. Forces beyond even his control have entwined their destinies, pitting them against an enemy they can only hope to defeat together for these events are already in play. One way or another their lives will never be the same again._

_The Princess sleeps, experiencing a dream of future friends, strained friendships, and lives to be lost. She dreams of a man who falls from the stars in a Blue Box like a shooting star. A young, orange haired man, a Time Lord, a friend. She dreams of a battle, a battle where the very future of this Land is threatened. The Time Lord and his Blue Box provide a shield against the coming evil but it will not be enough for one must die for the others to live. She sees herself having arrived at deaths doorstep and the Time Lord her only chance of salvation. He stands before her on a wide open plane "Anne, It's you. It always was you. Listen to me Anne, you haven't met me yet so this is going to be rather confusing so listen very carefully. You can save us, only you. When the time comes you must do what must be done. You will know what to do, for he is coming and not even I can stop him, I couldn't, I just couldn't do it. Forgive me" _

"_Who are you?" she calls _

"_I am your salvation, and you are mine" The man says disappearing into the abyss _

_The light comes rushing back between them pulling the princess from her sleep. Before she awakes the man says one last thing,_

"_Don't tell me about the dream" he calls, and then he's gone and the Princess is awake. She'd never met him in her life yet she felt she had always known him. _

Awoken, the Princess breathes heavily gasping at the sights she had seen. Terrified of what her dream implies she can only wonder how the things will unfold. How and when will this mysterious "Time Lord" be delivered to her?

_Many worlds away events are occurring_

And there it was, the dark matter constellation of Kostavion. Quite a site, not that you could actually see it. It was a collection of dark matter galaxies in orbit around a super massive black hole. Just the thing he had been looking for. Over the past years the young Time lord had figured out dimension travel to a degree, though it was difficult, very difficult. He could only manage hopping parallel to parallel once at a time, each jump draining the TARDIS of so much power he had to refuel, leaving him searching for some obscure anomaly like a rift. In a multiverse of infinite possibilities this simply couldn't work. But now at last he had a plan, a brilliantly brilliant stupid plan. One that could send him all the way home in a single jump. Although the stakes were high and there was a large margin for error he was confident. He brought his TARDIS in on an elliptical trajectory planning to use the extreme gravimetric forces during the close approach with the black hole to open a trans-spatial corridor firing him worlds away, all the way to his native universe.

Everything was looking good, readings normal, gravimetric readings a little high but he could compensate. A shower of sparks erupted from the console and the TARDIS shuddered under the enormous stresses. Things were going faster than he expected but he was confident he could pull this one off. The portal was opening. But too soon. Much to soon it had come.

"Come on, hang in there" he says to his TARDIS stroking the console.

The TARDIS continued to shake and rock, somehow always scarcely staying upright. This was it, now or never. He went for it. The portal opened and he went through trying to control things to the best of his ability. Everything seemed on fire now, not exactly the ride he had hoped for. He felt an eternity pass by as he ran around the console flicking switches, compensating for system failures and just trying to hold things together. And then, at last he was deposited from the spatial corridor at much higher velocity than anticipated. The Time lord looked things over, checking his position.

"Earth, high populace, some unusual residual radiation readings, probably from an event in the last thousand years"

He wrestled with the controls, looking over the readings and trying to slow his descent. Heading straight for Earth being pulled in by her gravity and now all the systems were failing. Just a little too familiar he thought, but there was no avoiding it. He was locked on a collision course.

Nearly all the systems were offline,

"Anti-grav, no, Time rotor was seized, no teleport, nothing. Nearly everything fried! Last time I try harnessing a dark matter super constellation." The Time Lord hung on for his life, just trying to slow his descent.

_Meanwhile-_

I sat on my bedroom balcony staring out at the stars. Oh I loved my times out here. It reminded me of the old days. Marceline and I would sit looking up at the stars for hours. She would tell me of her people's legends about a race of time traveling aliens from a distant world. That memory was reawakened in me tonight, I couldn't forget my dream. It was all I could think of every moment of the day. I wasn't usually one to believe in dreams but this was different, it felt so real, it had really meant something.

I looked up at the stars through my telescope. It helped put my mind at rest, especially at times like this. I could see mars tonight, some of the rings of Saturn and then a blue box? No!

I watched as the odd object came into view. I could see it now without the telescope. The object lit up the sky like a shooting star. From the look of its descent it was going to land somewhere outside the kingdoms walls. Oh I had to find it before anyone else.

"Guard, ready me a group of men and some horses. We must find the place the object fell, before anyone else should find it. Oh and call Ben, I will need him too"

"Very well my Lady" he rushed off putting things in order. I gathered some things and made my way to the courtyard.

"My Lady" called Ben

"Please Ben you don't need to call me that at this hour, now quickly we must go"

"Yes of course. Sorry Anne" he says. Oh I wish he'd learn to relax a little around me. He's been like this ever since he was a young boy and now he was nearly 20, one of my closest friends.

"Just come" I said mounting my horse. Ben and I lead our way out towards where the object must have fallen. I feared for what I may find, but I really needed some answers.

After about half an hour we found it, a large crater in the ground. And at the center of it was a Blue Box. A wooden blue box? There was smoldering debris everywhere and the ground was hot, although the blue box which appeared artificial was entirely intact.

I stumbled down the crater, the ground being not too hot. I carefully brushed my hand over it.

"It's wooden! And it's cold too, not even a cinder" I spoke aloud. Now feeling worried, I couldn't see the man from my dream, was he inside?

"Anne, over here a person" called Ben. It had to be him, it had to be!

I rushed to the body which lay beside where Ben now stood on the other side of the crater. I reached the spot and gasped in amazement. It was him, badly injured he must have climbed from the box shortly after impact.

I knelt down beside him, he was just like in my dream. Orange haired, skinny but handsome. He was nicely dressed, well as best one could look in his condition. He had a black leather jacket, a blue shirt, jeans and a pair of long leather boots. Not exactly sure what to expect, I checked him over looking for life signs. He was quite torn up, his clothes were ripped and singed. He had burns all over his body. I found it hard to believe he could be alive but he was!

"Kostavion, never go to Kostavion again, stupid, stupid idea" the man muttered to my disbelief.

"Hello, Hello, we're going to help you. What happened?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I'd get a response.

"All wrong, all of it, not even close. I'm so stupid." He said rather dazed still lying there having hardly moved. "Regeneration failed, only one heart"

"What does he mean only one heart?" asked Ben, just as confused as I was.

I lowered my head to his chest and then I heard them, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four, one-two-three-four. I couldn't believe it "Two hearts. I can hear two hearts!" listening closer though I noticed something troubling "Oh, no the second is highly erratic, very irregular beat. It's struggling to keep him alive. Quickly I need him taken back for immediate surgery." I said coordinating for him to be lifted onto my horse. I mounted my horse too keeping him close. "Have his box taken to my Lab, I will need to look it over more closely" I tell them and then Ben and I left with our patient.

Riding back questions filled my mind. Who is he, what was his importance to our future? What was the box? How was it not burned? How is the man still alive after that fall? One thing I did know is he wasn't Human. That much was certain.

Arriving back in the kingdom the man was no longer conscious. We rushed him to the hospital, gathering my doctors and nurses I explained the situation. After taking various scans it became clear he was like nothing ever seen before. Two hearts, a dual respiratory system, organs I couldn't even recognize but most interestingly a brain that was beyond anything I'd seen, his mental capacity was off the charts. Seeing as how no one knew his physiology it was left to me to direct things as we went along.

Removing his shirt and jacket I couldn't help but notice he was quite handsome. Especially now most of the blood had been washed away. He was about 1.8m tall, with beautiful straight orange hair. He was deceivingly muscular, his clothes hid his true form. His body was well built and healthy. He had some scars from previous wounds but nothing to worry about. Whoever he was he seemed to look after himself, well till now anyway. He had a friendly look, even now in this state. I was desperate to save him, he was crucial to our success and I was now his only hope.

I had to begin, there was no time to waste. I had to begin the operation.

Preliminary results proved more confusing. His neural activity was very high, he appeared to be in a deep dream state. Perhaps it was part of some kind of healing coma?

"Scrub up Ben, I need you on this one" I told my number one knight

"WHAT? I'm no surgeon! I am a knight remember" he said waving his hands and backing away.

"Ben we're more than a little short staffed right now, I only need you to follow my instruction, you're not actually going to be doing surgery. NOW Ben, this man's life lies in our hands" I explained, he couldn't argue with that.

"I just don't want to cause him any further harm" Ben replied

"You won't," and with that we began, with an anatomy so dissimilar it wasn't even safe to use anesthetic, I only hope he doesn't feel too much pain. _"What would a man like him be dreaming of?"_ I wondered. No time to dwell on dreams however, I had a lifesaving operation to perform.

**Authors Note:**

So I suppose you have questions? Like who is this Time Lord? Why is he lost in another universe? And how did he escape the Time War? All will be answered (eventually). Stay tuned and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Time Lord slept, lost in distant dreams of the life he had once had, of the people he had once known and the terrible circumstances conspired against him. His mind drifted back to many years before, back to where his journey began.

The orphaned Time Lord lay asleep in the chair beside his TARDIS console, lost in memories of a world which was lost to him. A ring, which fate had returned to him hung chained firmly around his neck, never would he allow himself to forget the times he had, or the love he had known for her.

"_Knock Knock Knock" _sounded the door. The adolescent Time Lord of only 90 years old stirred from his sleep.

"Who is it?" he mumbled not yet remembering his surroundings.

"_Knock Knock Knock" _sounded the door once more, a little more loudly this time.

"THE DOOR!" He burst out jumping from his sleep. He ran to the door, opened it and looked perplexingly at a blond haired woman who now stood before him. The two stood in a silver forest not far from the nearby citadel. The younger Time Lord stood leaning out the door of a tree. This was of course his disguised TARDIS.

After several moments of silence the woman perks up "Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"But, but you're….. Romanadvoratrelundar? You used to be Lord President" he says with astonishment.

"Yes Robin, I did. But please just Romana" she says pushing past him and wandering into his TARDIS. He quickly pulls the door closed and follows her closely.

"How do _you _know me? Or just how did you find me for that matter" Robin questions.

"The Doctor told me where you would be" she mentions as she meandered around the console room, examining it in detail. The walls of the room were covered in a white, honeycomb theme. The console, also white, was a hexagonal shape with a large transparent column which rose from its center. The entire console itself sat atop a raised platform which set it above the rest of the room and placed the corridors that lead to the TARDIS's other rooms in easy view. The woman now turned back to face Robin, with a gentle smile she said something even more confusing to the younger Time lord. "It was so good of him to watch over you".

Robin can't help but feel a familiarity about her, "Do I know you, I mean _do I know you?"_ he asks emphasizing the point. Strangely only at this moment does he realize a sword hung over Romana's shoulder. He chooses to ignore it however, something about Romana evoked a strong sense of trust in him which puzzled him all the more. "I really feel like I know you" he continues "It's so weird"

"There's nothing weird about it Robin" she smiles, continuing to admire the room "I love what you've done with the place. Oh and the desktop theme, perfect mix of the old and the new" she remarks. It is at this moment her attention was brought to a device which sat below the console's raised platform. Clearly a new addition, it was not yet properly integrated, at least not from a purely aesthetic view point. The device was a large mess of components and wires, hastily put together yet skillfully created. "Is it ready?" is all Romana asks.

"Yes" Robin says a little surprised. "How did you know what it is?"

"The Doctor has kept me informed of your progress" she put simply.

"Yeah about that, who are you? I mean _who are you TO ME? _Something about you is so familiar I just can't put my finger on it. PLEASE just tell me!" he demanded getting a little agitated.

She paused walking to him and placing a hand on his cheek, she looked so conflicted now as both happiness and great sorrow appeared in her expression. Her face lit up with a smile, tears ran down her cheek. She stopped, her hands moving to Robin. She tightened his jacket and played with his hair, her hand stroking his face. Robin could not doubt he knew this woman.

"You know you have your mother's eyes" she says.

"But my eyes look just like yours?" he asked hesitantly. So confused and yet he knew exactly what she was trying to say. He couldn't hold back his emotion any longer as a tear ran down his cheek. After all this time, ninety years of his life and now he had finally found her. He had known the moment he laid eyes on her, somehow he had always known.

"Precisely" she smiles.

"Mum?!"

Back in the waking world the operation was nearing completion.

"Okay that should do it, I will close up now"

"Will he be okay?" Asked Ben

"I should think so, he appears to be in a deep dream state. It's probably part of the healing process, but anyway that should be all Ben, go and get some sleep. For now, things look promising" Ben bid me goodnight and went on his way. I returned to the man who now lay asleep in a hospital bed.

This had been one hell of a day, my dream was coming true. It brought me great relief to see the man sleeping so peacefully. My attention was now drawn to his belongings. His clothes were neatly folded and his other items had been placed in a tray on a bedside table. I picked up the jacket sill astonished how burned and bloody he'd been. I called in one of my castle staff to take the clothes to my tailor for mending. Once she had gone, my attention had turned to the tray. In it was a long metal tube like object, a piece of paper in a leather cover which curiously only said "Thank you" and a ring with a beautiful diamond. It seemed unusual to see a man with a ring like this kept so close and concealed. It had been on a chain around his neck. I could only think it must be of great importance to him.

I sat back down and lay on another bed. I felt a sense of duty to watch over him, I had to be sure he survived this. The chaos of all the events today left a flurry of questions in my head. But I was so tired. I could feel my body slowly drifting into sleep.

**Authors Note:**

Time Lords need both hearts working to regenerate. Remember that one.

* * *

The morning met me like a gentle wave, the sun stirring me from my sleep and awakening my senses. I was surprised at first to find myself asleep in the medical ward but I quickly remembered my task at hand as I gazed to the young man sleeping across the room. Standing up I stepped over to him and sat on his bed side chair. I placed my hand on his head brushing the lovely red hair from his eyes. There was something deeply fascinating about him. I inspected the incision I had made the night before. Rather amazingly it was practically healed. I couldn't believe it. There was unquestionably something special about him, every moment spent beside him I felt increasingly sure I had always known him and yet our paths had never crossed before. It was an odd sensation to say the least. I just sat back down and looked to his peaceful expression, the cuts to his face and head were also almost healed. He was actually looking quite well. I took his hand in mine and looked expectantly to his sleeping face hoping he might wake, I was so desperate for answers. No response. "Hmm".

I slumped back into the chair disappointed.

"Mm what happened" the young man muttered as he woke.

I sat up immediately, taking his hand once more.

"Its okay, you're safe. You're going to make a full recovery. You have no idea how lucky you are" I told him

"Recovery? What, what did I do? Oh no don't remind me I crashed the TARDIS didn't I?" he said rather regretfully but still half asleep by the sounds of it.

"It's coming back to you" I smiled.

"Unfortunately" he said in a friendly tone.

He sat up his eyes now meeting mine. They were a friendly hazel. He bore a smile which made him all the more intriguing, and right now I desired answers all the more.

"Well I am Robin" he said noticing my hand clasped to his. I quickly let go, perhaps blushing a little.

"I am Princess Annabelle, but you may call me Anne."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Princess, Anne" he smiled.

"And you too Robin."

"Thanks. You know, you seem oddly familiar. Like we've met, but we haven't have we?" Robin asked.

"I am afraid we haven't, but I think you are onto something" I tell him.

"And just what do you mean by that?" he asked curiously and raising an eyebrow.

"You are a Time Lord aren't you?" I questioned trying to confirm my dream to be something more than an incredible coincidence

"Well yes, how on earth did you know?" Robin spoke with astonishment.

"I dreamt of you the night before last" I answered, but then remembered I was instructed not to tell him. _Damn _I thought.

"And what precisely happened in it?" Robin questioned further.

"You.. You told me not to tell you?" I informed him carefully.

"Ah best you don't tell me then." He says surprisingly gleefully "Telling me stuff before it happens could have adverse effects on the time stream" Robin says trying to sit up some more but he strains in pain.

"I've been in surgery, haven't I?" The Time Lord quickly gathered.

"Yes, you were badly injured and dying. Your left heart had stopped. Don't worry though. I repaired the damage and you will be fine now" I reassuringly informed him.

"You performed the operation? And I was dying? Well it seems I owe you my thanks, again, for saving me" he said inspecting the wound to his chest.

"It was no trouble, though you have quite an immunological system. Completely unlike anything I have seen, I would be lying if I said it didn't help you through this more than _just a little_" I joked, his recovery being the result of more than just whatever skill I had attributed to repairing him.

"Well I really cannot thank you enough! You must be quite brilliant to have figured out my physiology like you did" Robin answered quite admiringly "Are you sure you did this?" he jokes.

"Yes" I sigh "I do like to dabble in the sciences, as do you I think."

"Mm, just how much do you know about me?" He asks with a playful grin.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" I say nudging his arm.

"Mm ha okay." Robin smiled "Well where am I anyway? I don't recognize your species, I don't recognize this place, the time period. It's all completely foreign to me. And that's saying something, I mean really. You have advanced medical technology but then there's other things that seem underdeveloped. For instance, I could swear I remember something of being brought here on a horse" he says looking around the room, a little perplexed "No offense mind you, it's just I am a little confused. I thought I was on Earth."

"Oh yes you are on Earth" I tell him.

"Come again? This is Earth?" Robin's eyes almost literally lit up.

"You are in Novopangea, or as many of us call it New Pangea" I informed him.

"Novopangea? The supercontinent? Then this must be roughly the year…" he says looking around "three billion? Am I right? Oh this is very strange."

"Yes that must be about right, though we are not exactly sure the exact date anymore" I told him almost ashamedly, I had attempted to decipher the correct date for years and yet even through mapping stars and planetary calculations I was no closer. "Much of the knowledge from the old world is regrettably gone, I have scavenged and created as much as I could but some things like roads and significant infrastructure require resources we simply do not have."

"Well I think you have done a fine job" Robin countered appreciatively. I couldn't help but smile at his compliment, he possessed a certain quality, a genuine friendliness that I often thought was severely lacking in this day and age.

Just at that moment, the butler came in "My lady, Sir," he said nodding "Breakfast will be served shortly" and then he left just as quickly as he had come

"Oh I am quite hungry, although I would really like a look around too" he says looking torn between the two.

"Breakfast first. You need it" I spoke with a playful authority. He was not skipping breakfast, and he now knew it.

"I suppose I could use it, my speedy recovery makes me feel a little drained" He spoke a little disappointed.

"Yes your recovery has been quite miraculous! Although I'd suggest you take it easy for a day or two. We could eat here or there, depending on how you feel" I asked.

"I could use the walk" Robin says enthusiastically. Why didn't I see that coming? Oh well, it's a compromise.

"Okay but I'd like to check your hearts first" I unbuttoned his shirt and I listened to his hearts through my stethoscope. That duel heartbeat was no less incredible now as when I first heard it, just a little healthier "Amazing, they are beating perfectly."

"I think that's more of a testament to your brilliance than anything" he says cheerfully.

"Actually I think it's a testament to your quick healing ability, good health and fitness." I answered analytically, from a medical viewpoint of course.

"Oh you noticed?" Robin teased.

"Shh you" I say handing him his mended clothes.

"They are mended, perfectly I might add!" he spoke as if it were Christmas.

"Don't thank me. You can thank the tailor" I tell him drawing the curtain and giving him some privacy.

From the other side of the curtain I hear a slightly muffled "Brilliant."

"Oh you, just hurry up. Breakfast will be getting cold" I called to him tapping my foot, only now noticing how hungry I, myself was.

Robin appeared dressed in what seemed like no time.

"You were saying?" He asks with an elated breath.

I take out his ring from my pocket and fasten it around his neck on its chain.

"I found it beside you last night, I thought it seemed important" The ring glows a light reddish colour, and the Time Lord quickly placed it beneath his shirt.

"Does it do that often?" I ask.

"What?" Robin says a little unnervingly.

"Glow red of course" I promptly replied.

"Oh from time to time" he said quite casually, his disinterest igniting further questioning. I quickly hushed those questions however, there were more pressing matters at hand. "Oh I also have these for you" From the tray beside the table I retrieve his other possessions. "What are they?" I ask

"Well this" the tube like object, he replies "Is a sonic screwdriver and the parchment is a Psychic Paper."

"Well you will have to give a demonstration sometime" I smile back inquisitively.

"Can do that now actually" and he waved the Sonic Screwdriver from my feet to head and back again while it made a strange buzzing sound and lit up with a reddish light, he then points it to the ceiling and looked at it as if reading from a book. "Let's see, you are a complex life form with a DNA structure composed largely of sugars, the odd phosphate molecule here and there and….. E numbers? Oh now that's just cheeky!" he says eyeing me teasingly.

"Shh don't tell everyone" I say stepping in closer impressed but annoyed I glanced around to see if anyone noticed or overheard, no one was around. "That is amazing."

"And that's not even the half of it" Robin continues.

"Ok and the other? It read 'Thank you' last I looked" I say pointing to the paper.

He hands it to me and it reads 'Princess Annabelle is Brilliant', he smiles gleefully "Physic Paper, need I say more?"

"You need not. I can see that could be useful. Now we really do need to get to breakfast, they will be wondering where we are" I say taking him by the arm to speed things along.

"OUCH." The Time Lord gasped easing his wound.

"Oh I am so sorry, I forgot about your wounds" I say as apologetically as possible.

The Time Lord takes a moment to ease the pain from his upper chest and arm. I stood by him looking as apologetic as possible.

"Is there anything I can give you for the pain?" I ask hopefully, I hated to see anyone in pain.

"Best not" Robin speedily waved off.

"But.." I begin when.

"NO, really no, it would kill me" He answers leaving me with nothing but a sympathetic _"Oh"_ to answer.

"Oh don't look so down, it's really alright, you didn't mean to cause me any pain, open heart surgery kind of gives that effect, it couldn't be avoided" Robin spoke up.

"I am sorry, seeing you up and about showing off like that nearly made me forget you were about dead yesterday" I say simply.

"Showing off?" the Time Lord replies defensively.

I simply gave him one of my _'Oh Really?'_ looks.

"Possibly a little" Robin concedes.

"Oh you" I say shaking my head. I put my arm around his and this time carefully lead him to the dining hall. "Breakfast it is, we are going to need it" of which I had no doubt. Whatever was coming for us we would be ready.

**Authors Note:**

E Numbers are codes for substances which can be used as food additives.

Yes i know, bit of a focus on character development here. I hope you enjoyed it, if you're lucky I may do a second chapter this week and will be getting into plot soon. Do review; I would love to hear what you are all thinking. AND Big thanks to my betas!


	3. Chapter 3

A nice long chapter for you all! First of all a big thanks to my betas, particularly Cartoonanimespazz15 for helping me polish off this chapter, it was very helpful! Now here you go, chapter 3!

* * *

Several hours had passed since breakfast and a rather large amount of what others might have called incessant talking. Not these two however. Now the Princess and Robin walked along the castle walls which overlooked the land around. It was a beautiful sight of long open plains, forests and tall pointed mountains in the distance.

"Novopangea" Robin says taking a long, deep breath. "Smells different."

As they walk Robin can't help but take great interest in Anne, she was after all in so many ways a most perplexing person. She had elegance in the way she walked, an aura of esteem which somehow seemed slightly weathered down. A weight of some sort burdened her shoulders. Nevertheless she was beautiful, there was no questioning that. She had a distinctively female figure, tall and skinny if a little shorter than Robin. She seemed human in many ways, her skin was perhaps a little paler, and her genetic makeup however was definitively different. Robin had already ascertained that much. The definitive non-human element was unmistakably her hair. Long, wavy, beautifully flowing _pink_ hair. Naturally pink. She wore a lovely red three quarter length dress with long brown leather boots. It was practical and elegant at the same time, which shone a sensibility about her. On top of that there was a high degree of intelligence which she had already so evidently shown.

"You've been here before?" Annabelle motioned curiously, eyebrow raised.

"Yes and no, it's a bit complicated I'm afraid. The amount of parallels I have crossed, it gets a bit confusing. Even for me. Now, tell me about this land. It is rather intriguing" Robin asked quite intently.

"Well where do I start, this kingdom is the last human stronghold in the land" Anne explained.

"Human Kingdom? I don't mean to offend but you are clearly not human, evolved from humans but not human?" Robin delicately surmised, sensing uneasiness about the topic.

"They call us the 'New Kind', we are evolved humans and make up about ten percent of the kingdoms population" Anne explains a little timidly, her eyes never quite meeting Robins.

"Fascinating, it is quite incredible. You know in all my travels I have never met anyone with naturally pink hair, you're…." The Time Lord almost blurted out.

"I'm sorry" she said, flinging her hair over her shoulder and turning her back to him, clearly distressed by his comment "I'm sorry if you find it weird. I can't help how I look, it….." And Robin just had to cut in.

"Wow Princess, Annabelle. I am sorry, I didn't realize you felt this uneasy about it. I would never wish to offend you, I wanted to say that I think it's very beautiful. You are quite lucky" Robin says supportively placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Really, do you think I am beautiful?" Anne turned shyly with a surprised smile.

"Absolutely, I have never met anyone quite like you, beautiful, clever and brilliant through and through. You saved my life Anne, not many people could have done that. You are a truly remarkable person." She seemed to brighten now, a proper smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you, for understanding. A lot of people think I am weird. They mutter things behind my back."

"But you're their Princess, why would they do such things?" Robin asked sympathetically.

"Ha, Princess? I am Princess only by title. In truth, my advisers rule mostly, sometimes I wonder why they even keep me around. I suppose they do it for appearances, or for someone to shift the blame. And also I am the founder of this Kingdom. Things were once… different." Anne spoke reminiscently.

"I am sorry for your situation. I really am." Robin spoke "You founded this Kingdom? How long ago was that?"

Anne sighed with reluctance, she had been expecting this question. "250 years ago."

"250 years ago?" Robin asked amazed "Mm well I guess E-numbers would probably have that effect. So you are…"

"Nearly 300. Just about three centuries old" Anne sighed, her gaze darting to the ground "Why must things always come down to age?" she says, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"215" Robin simply stated. Anne froze slightly before turning to face Robin.

"You're 215?" She gasped.

"I am" Robin smiled taking her hand "And to someone who is accustomed to being in the company of people thousands of years older than myself a few decades are mere months."

"215" She says again, her eyes searching his face "I'm sorry I never guessed. I suppose I should have. 'Time Lord', it sort of points to the fact a little. I am just so unused to being around people whose age even compares to my own… A lot of people are scared of my agelessness, others envy it but few of them understand how much a curse it truly is."

"I know" Robin says squeezing her hand gently "I know. Anne," He took a breath and looked to her eyes, his own bored assurance. "I've seen things you couldn't imagine, so many strange and wondrous things… you have no need to feel any uneasiness around me."

"Thank you" Anne simply stated. For once, at least, she felt relaxed.

"Now" Robin spoke momentarily lost for words, his gaze turned from Anne and to the land before them "What about the other kingdoms?" Anne simply smiles, enjoying the moment of mutual understanding.

"Well to the east is the Fire Kingdom" she points into the distance.

"Fire Kingdom?" Robin said eyebrows raised.

"Well they call themselves New Pyrovillia, things are tense with them, they are very xenophobic. We don't really know all that much about them" She sighed.

"Oh, Pyrovillians. Well yes I could imagine. Ha I would never have guessed stumbling on a colony here" the Princess gave Robin a confused look, "Um, well Pyrovillia was a planet whose inhabitants were made of rock and living magma. Their planet went missing millions of years ago and the survivors seeded many planets in this part of the galaxy."

"I never knew" she says looking at Robin amazed "They keep seizing our lands, extending their borders. We are not the great power we once were, I just don't know what to do" Anne slumped leaning to the stone wall and gazing over the land.

"I know you will think of something. Maybe even I could help, I do owe you one" Robin smiled supportively "Now, what else is there?"

"Thank you Robin. I do hope something can be done or else this kingdoms days are numbered. Well to answer your question there's also the Vampire Kingdom" she says calmly.

"Vampires?" Robin gasped "Here?" the Time Lord was genuinely surprised with maybe even a little distress in his voice.

"Oh don't worry. We have a good relationship with them and we get on okay. Why does it surprise you so much?"

"Oh um my people had a rough history with Vampires. That was back in our dark ages so to speak" Robin explained.

"Oh don't worry I will protect you" Anne nudged him amused.

The two now stopped lost in the sight before them. Robin looked out in amazement "This really is a strange new world."

* * *

Inside the palace was a magnificent, seemingly endless amount of wonders. Each turn seemed to present something new. Anne was more relaxed now and was taking some time to explain her world's finer details such as its diplomatic idiosyncrasies. Passing through the palace's many hallways staff went by their daily business. Their eyes followed the Princess and her new friend, taking a moment to familiarize the new person in the room. One individual however caught the Time Lords attention, a small pink haired girl in a fluffy pink dress. She ran quickly down the hallway towards Anne, "Sister" she unmistakably called.

"Sister?" Robin questioned turning to Anne just as the small girl leapt into Anne's arms.

"Bonnibel you are too big to keep doing that" Anne spoke catching her breath.

"Sister you must come see my science experiment!" The small girl exclaimed most ecstatically "I filled a room with tillithium oxides and some neurosine gas I found in your lab, it's amazing! They were making crazy colours" Bonnibel finished, exasperated by her achievement. The girl's excitement was quite adorable but a sudden realization struck Robin and seemingly Anne too as they turned to face one another. A simple "Oh" escaped Anne's lips just before a wall of heated hurricane force wind almost knocked the three off their feet, forcing them to seek shelter in an adjacent room. Anne and Robin heaved the door closed behind them and slumped to the floor, their attention turned back to the small girl before them. "Robin, now would be as good a time as any, meet my little sister Princess Bonnibel." Anne huffed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir" said the young girl. Robin knelt down to her level and shook her hand. She looked so much like her older sister it was uncanny. So alike….

"Quite an impressive little demonstration of the effect of tilithium oxide when mixed with nurosine gas there, Princess" he couldn't help but grin. To see a little girl cause so much mischief without really even trying amused Robin plentifully "You know it's usually quite a mundane reaction, well except in the presence of H2O. Oh it's a classic example of self-containing Kensong matter." Robin laughs.

"How did you know all that? Are you a scientist?" Bonnibel asks intently with glee, her hands balled up on her chest.

"I sure am" Robin said as she hi-fived his hand. _Simply adorable _he thought.

"Princess Anne? Princess?" called a voice knocking on the door. A man came in looking very flustered. "The emissaries from Pyroville have arrived. They are asking questions, what shall I say? Half the palace is in a mess!" said the man.

"It wouldn't be if my sister had been looked after properly!" Anne yelled angrily. "How many times must I say to keep her away from my lab!" the man went a little pale and didn't answer. "Very well, I will deal with the emissaries" Anne says sternly.

"Oh I would certainly be interested in meeting them!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh um I don't think that's a good idea, they can be pretty touchy about people they haven't met before. It's taken me forever just to build up relations with their kingdom. Besides, I need someone to keep a watch of Bonnibel, these talks are very very important. We can't afford a war with the Fire Kingdom" Anne explains to Robin's disappointment. "Oh please Robin! Please! These talks have to go well." Anne says with a face he couldn't refuse.

"Oh…okay fine, yes I'll do it. But straight after, I want to see my TARDIS!" Robin says annoyed, burying his face in his hands a moment. Babysitting had not been particularly high on his to do list today.

"Oh thank you!" Anne said joyously ruffling Robin's hair. She put her hands on the shoulders of the man who had brought the message "Now if you two need anything I'm sure my butler here will be more than happy to oblige you." she says pinching his cheek.

"But I'm not a butler! And couldn't your Knight, Ben, look after her. She is so good for him" he remarks.

"You're my butler until further notice! This is the last time you neglect looking after my sister" she said angrily, "And besides I promised Ben the day off to be with his wife. She is going away soon and they deserve the time together" Anne turned to Robin, her mood switching back to happy "Sorry Robin, I really need you to do this. It won't be for long" She quickly dashed to meet the emissaries. Robin stood in the middle of the hallway watching as Anne made her way off through the carnage before them. The now "Butler" stood beside Robin "What shall we do my Lord?" he asks wimpishly.

The little princess tugged Robin's hand, getting his attention "Let's do something sciency!" she said joyously.

"Sir, I really don't think….." begins the butler.

"You got it Princess" Robin smiles back at her.

* * *

Five hours later Robin lay crashed on a couch in Anne and Bonnibel's living quarters. He was exhausted. How could one girl cause so much mayhem? First she had gotten hold of a quositon inverter, and then she poured liquid nitrogen down the drains making them steam and freeze. After that, Robin had managed to put her attention to some safe but entertaining experiments she could do with household things. It had kept her busy for hours. She had long since fallen asleep and now lay in her bed. A cleverly devised set of motion detectors placed strategically across the ward ensured a zero chance that Bonnibel would be sneaking off and causing more mischief, as funny as it was. There was just no way he could watch her any longer.

"Robin" whispered a voice nudging his shoulder. Robin opened his eyes to see Anne.

"Mm we have to stop meeting like this." He grumbled, waking himself. Anne giggled a little and sat beside him.

"What did you do?!" Anne asked amazed "She didn't cause any trouble the whole time and now she is asleep! It is incredible!" Apparently Anne hadn't heard about the frozen drain pipes _"Phew"_ the Time Lord inwardly sighed in relief.

"It's no problem. Sorry I think I fell asleep" Robin yawned sitting up.

"Oh I can't thank you enough. I don't know what else I would have done. Oh you look exhausted" Anne laughs pushing him back into the couch "Here, I'll cook us something, just lie down. You are still recuperating and minding Bonnibel is an exhausting job, so get some rest, you deserve it."

"What? You just had a major diplomatic meeting, yet you're telling me to rest? And you want to cook?" Robin stammered out surprised.

"Oh its okay, I like to cook" Anne explained.

"Well I like to cook too" Robin said jumping to his feet.

"Suit yourself" Anne shrugged and walked over into the kitchen. "BEEEP BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEEP" screeched the motion detectors.

"OH! I am sorry." Robin called swishing out his sonic screwdriver to disarm all the motion detectors "Had to be sure Bonnibel didn't pretend to go to sleep just to sneak back to your lab" He said matter of factly clicking his heels together and looking off to his side "Still, at least it didn't wake her" he half grinned.

Anne paused, giving Robin a deep look of not annoyance but fascination? A smile crept over her face and she threw an apron at him playfully "I can't believe I never thought of it!" She laughed.

An hour later Anne, Bonnibel and Robin sat around the table eating spaghetti. A simple, quick meal.

"Now Bonnibel _never_ hot-wire a fan into a toaster to make a hair dryer again! It is really not a good idea" Robin explained.

"I promise" said Bonnibel looking sheepish. The girl was too clever for her own good sometimes.

"Well that is a relief. Oh don't worry, I'll show you a much safer method" Robin continued to which she lit up. "So how was your little encounter with the emissaries Anne?" Robin said turning his attention.

"Oh don't get me started. They did everything in spite of me, ah progress is not good. They just have no interest in talking with me or any of my advisors. BUT" she smiles "I do have an idea. You."

"Me?" Robin asked surprised. _She didn't want me involved earlier?_

"I would like to use you as a mediator, an intermediary, a liaison?**" **she suggests "You get the idea?"

"Sure, yes that's a great idea. Provided they are okay with it of course, I would be happy to" Robin smiled simply.

"Oh they'll be more than okay with it. It was the turning point of the conversation with them. They were so impressed I knew something of their origins that once I explained how I knew, they wouldn't stop asking questions about you." Anne tells Robin.

"Curious. Well I guess that settles it then. By the way, what exactly did you tell them about me?" Robin asked leaning forward, bewildered by this latest development.

"Not much, well I just said you were a traveler from across the stars. A man of Time. They were utterly captivated. Probably the best part of the meeting. I can't help but think there is something more they're not telling me. An ulterior motive maybe? We are getting to the bottom of it" she points to Robin seriously.

"You got it boss" He two finger salutes. Helping her seemed the least he could do.

Talk flew and together Anne and Robin had long since moved an asleep Bonnibel back to her bedroom. In the dining room, Robin helped Anne put things away, she insisted he shouldn't but Robin wouldn't let her do it herself.

"Anne?" He said placing some plates away. "Yes?" she nodded, "You know I can tell a clone when I see one right?" Anne froze, taken back by the comment. She stopped what she was doing and crossed her arms.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said sternly.

"You haven't told her have you?" Robin says stepping closer, hoping he wasn't overstepping his mark. A long moment paused as the two eyed each other cautiously until eventually something clicked.

"You cannot tell her!" Anne lowered her guard and stepped into whispering range.

"Why did you do it Anne? Why? Is she some experiment or…." Robin questioned confused by her actions.

"NO" she quickly lowers her voice again checking she hadn't woken her younger sister "She is my sister, she is no experiment. I love her, she's my sister, she's all the family I have and she must never know. Robin, she must never know" she pleaded, pulling his shirt at the chest.

"Okay, okay" Robin said, raising his hands "but she is a clever girl, she is a lot like you. Well rightly so, obviously. She is going to figure out for herself eventually. You realize that, don't you?"

Anne released her grip on his shirt and sat down on the bench. Robin leant against it beside Anne, intent to hear what she would say next. "I know Robin, of course I know that. But what will she say? Will she ever look at me the same? Will she trust me? Will she still love me?" Her eyes met Robin's, a tear running down her cheek. Robin questioned what right he had wandering into this philosophical minefield. In truth, he now realized he didn't have that right, but then who did?

"Anne. That girl is brilliant and strong and resourceful just as much as she is clever" Robin said collecting his wits together and wiping the tear from her cheek "Family is something that goes deeper than just genetics, these bonds survive enormous stresses, heartbreak, tragedies, loss" He said, drooping his head to the floor. He couldn't help but reminisce of the moment in which he'd first met his mother. The strength she'd shown for him, what she had endured and the lengths she had been prepared to go to protect him. "She will understand. It may be a shock to her at first, in fact I am sure it will be. But she will understand and she will forgive you." Robin said as he looked back at her, putting a hand to her shoulder. She hardly acknowledges it. She began to speak again.

"It was a little over seven years ago, I had a near death experience. I so nearly died, there was an attempt on my life" Anne explained.

"How?" is all Robin can manage to ask.

"It doesn't matter" she said, brushing aside his question "Point is, it made me realize how fragile life is, my grip on this world could be taken away at any moment….. and what would be left of the kingdom? I have no heir, the kingdom would be in a mess, and it would be ripe for the taking. Robin, you have already seen how precarious things are now. I'm old, not immortal. You of all people, must understand."

"Everything dies" Robin said simply.

"Then you know why I did it. I had to, I never realized how attached to her I would become. Never for a second did I think I would love her as a sister. How dumb of me it was, but then I saw it. I had always wanted a sister, some family. Subconsciously I must have known. What does that make me?" she said wiping her eyes "Did I have the right?"

"It doesn't make you anything. You love her, she is your sister and certainly not an experiment. I see that now. You've made something beautiful Anne, one day she will understand and probably thank you. She will not love you any differently. I am sorry I brought all this up" Robin apologized.

"Thank you Robin" Anne said pulling him into a hug, she buried her face in his shoulder. He hadn't expected that, _Thank you? Really?_ Robin thought. "What for?" He asked gob smacked while all he could think to do was hug her back.

"For listening. But please don't tell her. She is still too young to know" Anne whispered to his ear.

"I would never, not my place. I am afraid it is for you to tell her when she is ready" He said rubbing her shoulder.

"Thank you" Anne spoke relieved. Together they sat for what felt hours but in reality probably twenty minutes. Eventually Anne composed herself and Robin moved to stand.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"We should get some rest. I think we could both really use it" Robin explained.

"Of course," she said standing up too "here, I had a guest room prepared directly across the hall". Anne led Robin out across her living quarters and outside through a hallway where a guest room was really just directly opposite.

"Goodnight Anne, I really am sorry. I can't believe I made you so upset. It was stupid of me" Robin said as comfortingly as possible.

"Its fine, I am glad I finally talked about it. Thanks" she hugged him again.

"You know Bonnibel is lucky to have such a wonderful sister, as is the kingdom to have such a wonderful Princess, one who would do so much to ensure their security. Goodnight Anne" He finished and kissed her cheek to which she blushed a little. She stepped back into her suite, calling back a friendly "Goodnight."

**Authors Note:**

So how was that? A fair bit of character development but i think it explained a lot. Don't worry guys the plot deepens next chapter. Please REVIEW, I am dying to know your reactions! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Go on, type some stuff in that box, hit the "post" button and WOW it pops up on the reviews page and in my email :D


	4. Chapter 4

"So you have looked after her?" Robin asked almost concerned.

"Yes Robin, we looked after your Box. It's in my Lab" Anne replied plainly.

"In your Lab? What have you been doing? You know you'll never open it without the key..." Robin teased.

"Mm you have a point there. Nothing can even put a scratch on it. There wasn't even a cinder from your crash" _However that is you managed to crash a wooden box _Anne wondered.

"I installed all the latest defense systems. In fact I rebuilt everything" Robin spoke proudly with a deep sense of adoration for the wooden object. Eventually they arrived to a place deep within the palace, seemingly far underground they stood before a large metal door. Anne prodded several buttons. "A fancy door" Robin complimented.

"Neurillium alloy" Anne stated "can't have people poking around down here." Anne opened the door and Robin gave an impressed gasp and quickly strolled in. He ran up to a large blue wooden box which stood in the center of the room. The Time Lord brushed it over with his hands, looking meticulously at all its detail.

A large grin grew across Robin's face "You are right you know, not a scratch!" he said patting its side. Anne came to lean on the box looking at Robin curiously.

"What is it?" she asked "And why is it made of wood?"

Robin began to answer, however his surrounds only now seemed to register to him. "Wow" he said amazed "Wow do you have some stuff down here. Look at all this!" He exclaimed.

Robin was completely mesmerized. The room was filled with wondrous things, beautiful relics of the old world and incredible inventions of Anne's own making. And experiments everywhere! The Princess leant on the blue box watching as Robin moseyed around.

"How's about that question Robin?" Anne called "Why is it wood?"

"Oh let's just say my doctor thought the wooden look would be good for my health" Robin answered while he looked around. "Oh cold fusion reactor of some sort, oh nice, could time down the magnosphere a little, put it to about 800 cycles per minute. A Rosenheim field emitter and a codon-amplified hair dryer. Really what is it with you two and hair dryers? And an anti-plastic solution? Seriously why do you need anti-plastic? Sure handy if you happen to have a run in with something like the Nestene Consciousness and a bunch of Autons but otherwise..." Robin questioned, perplexed.

Anne blushed a moment, looking to the floor "Oh, it does wonders for my skin" she explained.

"Oh you" Robin laughed standing back beside her "Now how would you like to see my TARDIS? It should be all repaired by now"

"You mean your Box?" Anne asked.

"No, I mean TARDIS. Now keys, keys, keys" he said patting himself down. Suddenly it occurred to him "The obvious place!" Robin said pulling off a boot within which he found a set of keys.

"What?" Anne asked "Obvious place? Are you sure you're okay?" she joked and put a hand to Robin's forehead as if looking for a temperature.

"I am fine" Robin assured her turning the key in the lock "Now Princess, welcome to my TARDIS" he said swinging the door open. "After you Anne"

"Maybe I'm the one who's not fine" Anne said staring into the box. She stood there for a moment utterly lost for words but eventually "It's bi..bi...bigger on the inside. How is it possible?" Anne managed to ask despite her shock.

"Time Lord Mechanics. As you can see it's dimensionally transcendental. I could explain but I'm not sure if even your math's is good enough. Please come in" Robin waved her in.

Anne took two steps inside and stared across the large room. "Oh you're going to explain" she said with a huge grin "This is incredible, I have never seen anything like it."

"I wouldn't think so. She's called a TARDIS, that's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space" Robin called back walking up some steps to a console in the center of the room. Anne followed short behind. Robin looked over the console intently "Nearly everything self repaired. Nothing left I can't handle."

"Where did you get this…. Umm… TARDIS?" Anne asked.

"Oh I got her back in my academy days, long time ago. I saved her from a scrapyard. Well my mother sort of arranged it too" Robin smiled reminiscently.

"This ship was in a scrapyard?" Anne spoke bewildered "And your mother arranged it for you?"

"Well it was more of a retirement village really. You see she's a Type 45. This model was decommissioned long before the time I was born. Although I have completely rebuilt her, latest systems and fittings and all. Still she'll always be a Type 45. No changing that." Robin finished seemingly skirting around the subject of his mother.

"It is beautiful" Anne spoke awestruck. The compliment inevitably made Robin smile.

"Well how about the Grand tour?" Robin offered with an outstretched hand.

"What there's more?" Anne's eyes almost literally lit up at the mention of a tour.

"Of course there is more. This is just the control room, do you really think I spend my whole time in here? Come, I can show you my Lab, oh and the library! You would love the library, books from all time and space." Anne grabbed his hand to be quickly led away down one of the adjacent corridors.

**Authors Note:**

-The Master once had a Type 45 TARDIS

- The Doctor's TARDIS is an earlier Type 40.

(Back to Anne's POV)

Late in the afternoon, Robin had finished giving me the official tour some time ago. The day had been one of the most incredible of my life. I had had my mind blown over and over again. These last few days had been incredible enough but today I had been completely blown away by a dimensionally transcendental time-space ship. Where could this end? I sat in the console room watching Robin work. He was lying on the floor with his head under the console, "Hot wiring the fragment links" is what he had said.

"I can't thank you enough, this day has been amazing! Never could I have imagined…." I said to him as I looked out around the room.

"It is really the least I can do for the woman that saved my life. I only hope I can return the favor sometime" Robin said. _Somehow I think he could get the chance sooner than he thinks._

One question kept going through my mind. "So how is it you came to get here" I asked.

"Mm bit of a story to that, Involves the dark matter constellation of Kostavion" Robin laughed off.

"I have never heard of it" I ask trying to get a glimpse of his face as he worked.

"I wouldn't have thought so. Anyway it was a simple roundabout turn and I end up taking the wrong exit and crash into a pedestrian island" Robin explained quite nonchalantly.

"A roundabout turn?" I simply replied.

"Well…" Robin began a little lost on how to answer "If by 'roundabout' I meant 'singularity' and then if by 'wrong exit' I meant 'wrong universe' and if by 'Pedestrian Island' I meant 'planet' then yes, it was a simple roundabout turn."

I couldn't help but laugh a little at his explanation. I moved to lean on the edge of the console trying to see how Robin was going with these repairs. "_Boys and their toys_" I thought. He was still on his back lying underneath the console with his face out of view much like a man working on his car. When the last time I saw a man working on a car, however, was beyond me. Still the analogy amused me so much I caught his attention.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked.

"Just you, you are just like a big kid with a car" I laughed.

"Oh please, you mean sports car! The TARDIS is no ordinary time machine" Robin said proudly.

"If you say so. By the way, why is it exactly that it looks like a police box?" I questioned, Robin grinned a bit at the question before he answered

"Well it's a disguise of course" he answered matter of factly.

"Oh yes an excellent disguise, fits right in" I said sarcastically

"Oi careful, you'll hurt her feelings" Robin jumped to say, meanwhile running his hand across the console "Well, yes, you are right though." He said sitting up to look me in the eye "Her Chameleon Circuit is broken, and yes I have tried to fix it, unsuccessfully of course. Still I think she kind of likes it and I think it does actually moderately work here, in this world filled with relics from a forgotten time."

"Ha okay you have a point on that last one. So how did it break exactly? I could help you fix it you know. That is of course if '_she'_ is happy with it" I joked, "Do you always insist on calling your ship _'she'_?"

"Wow hold up a moment there, I'll come back to that. And well where do I even begin, well let's see… that's a maybe to the first one, _though we'll really just have to take it as it goes_" he muttered the end bit "and an absolute yes to the second. And well to answer your question, the Chameleon Circuit broke thanks to a friend, _or he was something of a mentor really_. He once insisted if I ever left Gallifrey the first place I should go would be 1963 London. And not that I had really put two and two together by that time but I quickly realized The Doctor had once hidden an ancient Time Lord device in 1963 London. It was one of the works of the ancients of Gallifrey, and it had a defense mechanism for if it should ever be stolen. That being, it would fry any cloaking or camouflage technology so the thief or any accomplices would be unable to hide. So the moment I landed in that time and my TARDIS took the form of a 1963 Police box, much like The Doctor before me, my TARDIS's Chameleon Circuit was from therein fused in this form." Robin explained.

"Okay but why would he do that to you? I mean if he was your friend and mentor then why?" I asked.

"Ah, the Doctor had something of a reputation you see. The sight of that blue phone box can inspire great hope in those who are good and great fear in those who are…. Well…. Those who are not. By making it that my TARDIS looked as if it were his I suppose he hoped people might think twice about doing me harm. He was protective about those around him, his companions." Robin spoke as if he was lost in thought. I could see Robin was about to go on one of his tangents "…. Still at least_ her _Perception Filter continues to function perfectly. It's as good as is, I suppose." Robin spoke. _There he goes again with the 'her' and 'she'. And should I even ask what a 'Perception Filter' is? _ I wondered.

"That's really something. I can see this ship must be pretty special to you, with that much time on board I guess anyone would begin to personify its traits and characteristics" I began, sitting down beside him on the floor. He had a certain adorable look about him whenever he'd talk about his beloved TARDIS, like it was a motherly figure watching over him.

"But it is alive" he said simply. "Anne what did I say about opening up your mind? You have to _listen_." He took my hand, raised it up between us, then placed it on the console. "_Listen_" he continued, lacing his long fingers across my own. His touch was so intimately delicate, it sent a shiver down my spine. Like in an enchantment, I felt powerless to question his instruction. I felt the console, taking in its texture, cool and slightly rough to the touch like marble, it even had that same white depth to it as I ran my eyes across its expanse. There was something about it, something deeper than the eye could explain "Go on, _listen_" Robin continued, his strong yet delicate fingers still entwined across my own. There was something about it… _THERE…_like the sound of the universe it filled my mind. Oh I had never heard anything so beautiful as the song it sang, never anything so mystifying and loving both at the same time. The effect defied words, no manner of description could truly do it justice, it just simply was and forever will be the most beautiful, incredible thing I will ever hear. My expression answered anything Robin may have need asked.

"You can hear her" he simply stated, knowing all too well the effect to which it had on me. I simply nodded, although it probably wasn't even necessary.

"Who are you?" I asked "What is this machine? And no _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space_, because I mean truly, what is she?" I waited for a response and Robin simply smiled, impressed.

"You might be the first person in my travels to really get it" he began, smiling warmly as our hands still gripped the console "TARDISs are grown Anne, not built. She's fully sentient, every bit as alive as you or me. You see, I'm symbiotically joined to the TARDIS. She's got my imprint on her Briode Nebuliser."

"No way" I said in awe "How that must feel..." I began, when a thought betrayed me "Oh but it sounds so naughty..."

We both burst into laughter at that, eventually settling back to a more controlled stature "Oh I guess it does" Robin laughed some more "Ha oh no one's ever told me _that_ before."

"I'm not sure to be honored or disappointed with myself" I laughed.

"Oh honored, definitely" Robin affirmed.

My mood somehow instantly drooped back down to calm as the TARDIS's song changed slightly, becoming underlying somber "What a world you must come from, what a wondrous place it must be" I spoke, my gaze locking to his own, his eyes appeared reddened, again with a reminiscent look about them.

"Gallifrey" he said mesmerizingly "The shining world of the seventh system. It orbits a binary star system in the constellation of Kasterborous."

"Do you have relatives?" I asked.

"My mother" He nodded "She has an estate on the slopes of mount Perdition. A land full of silver leafed trees with a burnt orange sky, the second sun would rise from the south in the morning casting light across the alpine trees like a forest on fire" he smiled, his words painting images of a utopian wonderland in my mind. Despite his obviously happy memories, there was a curiously sad undertone to his words.

"Beautiful" I said simply. "The stuff of dreams." My hand in his reminded me of the connection I felt, with my gaze locked with his I couldn't help but let my attention wander to his masculine jawline and how it contrasted the petite figure of my own. I could feel the warmness of his hand around my own and the skill in his fingers which were laced between mine. Our hands dropped between us and he leaned a little closer, his gorgeous straight orange hair brushed slightly against my pink locks, prickling gently against my skin and tingling my senses. The scientist in me wanted to look closer, but the romantic in me was not yet sure. _Was I growing to develop those sorts of feelings for him?_ While he sat so near I couldn't help but wonder _'would I want to kiss him?'_ It was an odd sensation, to see him from a scientific sense, as my patient and a scientific wonder. And then at the same time from a romantic sense… it was sending my head in a spin. "You know" I said, gazing to his expression "If I didn't know better, I might say you looked human" _a very attractive human _I couldn't help but think.

"And Humans look Time Lord, you see we came first" he explained, undaunted by our proximity.

"I see" I replied, the words escaping me with little thought, I couldn't help but ask myself if they'd been too suggestive. His nose brushed my own deliberately as he sat up a little, leaning across me we joined our free hands as well. His eyes never appeared more pleasing, my lip twitched slightly betraying my desire. He picked up on the point motioning to make the next move. _Was I really going to kiss him?_

_"THUMP"_

The column of the TARDIS console began to rise and fall, a peculiar sound emanating through the room. All thoughts of other activity immediately forgotten as we both jumped to our feet.

The whole room rocked violently knocking us both over. Robin grasped onto the console and I steadied myself on the side rail. He frantically wrestled with the controls but there was nothing he could do.

"What on Earth is happening?" I yelled trying to be heard over the sound of the TARDIS.

"She's determined to go somewhere" he yelled back in reply.

"You speak like it's deliberately doing this?" I asked even more concerned.

"Well of course I did tell you she's sentient" he reminded me.

"Where are we going? Please don't tell me there is going to be a hole left in my roof!" I said.

"Of course not! That is ridiculous. We dematerialized, Anne" he explained to my disbelief.

"WHAT?" I replied, apparently rhetorically.

At last the TARDIS came to rest with a thud sounding our arrival. All was very quiet, Robin looked around the room and straightened his jacket.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"I don't know, let's take a look outside" he said taking me by the hand and leading me over to the doorway.

Robin opened the door and we looked outside. Before my eyes lay a baron wasteland of smoldering debris, burning forests and no life to be seen. The sun was out but barely visible, dark cloud hung over the sky and not one person in sight. It felt as if all the life had been sucked from the world. There was something deeply disturbing and malevolent about this scene. I felt a presence of some sort which was eerily familiar.

"We moved?" I asked stating the obvious "How?"

"Well it's rather complicated but basically we disappeared there and reappeared here. Simple, well not really there's much more to it than that but that's not the point because we haven't moved, I believe the correct question is when are we?" he said with a look of sheer astonishment.

"What? No! Okay then when are we Robin?" I asked now quite terrified by what all this implied.

Robin licked his finger and held it to the wind. "About 5pm tomorrow" he said in complete seriousness.

"It's all going to happen, just like in my dream!" I gasped, my whole dream had suddenly become strikingly real as I found myself standing in that ruined land.

"Wow, no don't say that. Events are still in flux, time can still be rewritten. Nothing you see before you is set in stone" Robin reassured me. He took a step outside and I grabbed his hand holding him back.

"Please don't go out there! Can't you feel the presence? Please, come back inside with me. We should leave this place! Robin, something is drastically wrong here." I said deeply concerned. Never had I thought for a moment I could literally find myself standing in my worst nightmare.

He placed a kiss on my head and told me everything would be okay. He could be so sweet sometimes but I couldn't help but worry he was being a little rash just going out there like this. "I give you my word as a Time Lord. I promise you with both my hearts I will not allow this future to occur" he told me. "I have to know what happened here if we are to have any chance of preventing it. If you want wait in the TARDIS, you will be safe here and I promise you I will return soon."

"No, I am coming with you" I affirmed to him, pulling the door closed behind me. _I hope you know what you are doing Robin!_

We walked a short distance, Robin with his Sonic Screwdriver out scanning the area. I had never felt so frightened, the scientist in me had left the building. I would have liked nothing more than to drag him back in the TARDIS and run far, far away but I had my duties. I had to see this through. I had to save them.

"There's something over here" Robin said, letting go my hand for a moment to shift aside some rubble.

"Hello is someone there? I am here to help you" Robin called reassuringly.

"Help" called a familiar female voice. _It couldn't be?_ My stomach sunk out of fear for who I thought it could be.

Robin, having excavated a large hole, finally uncovered the person. I couldn't see her from where I stood but I had a good idea who it was. Robin suddenly jumped back in shock.

"She's a Vampire!" he said taking a few steps back.

"Marceline! Robin its okay she is a friend, we have to help her" I explained to him.

"Annabelle, is that you? I thought you were dead?" Marceline stated weakly.

"Everything will be okay Marceline, you are safe now" I said.

Robin picked her up as gently as he could and carried her back up with him. "Anne" Marceline whispered. Robin set her down still supporting her in his arms. My eyes filled with tears, how could this have happened? How did my old friend come to lie before me in such condition? I held her hand and made the most supportive smile I could pull. It didn't take a doctor to tell her condition was nothing less than serious.

"I'm so sorry, she is too badly injured. She has been impaled with a piece of wood" Said Robin pointed out a wound in her chest.

"No, Robin no! We can help her. Surely you could do something? You're a Time Lord for glob sake!" I yelled at him.

"There is nothing I can do for her, I am so sorry" Robin told me calmly.

I looked into his eyes and immediately regretted yelling at him. He looked so calm but I could see beneath his cool exterior he was cracking and hurting inside.

"Anne, he is right, you have to leave me" Marceline said very faintly.

Tears ran from my eyes like a running river. I couldn't believe it. I never imagined it would be me saying goodbye to Marceline. She's supposed to be the immortal one.

"Marceline I am so sorry, I really am. But I have to ask you what happened here, who did this? I can't save you now but I can still prevent this from ever happening, there is hope" Robin explained sparking at least a glimmer of hope.

"It was the Lich, he came with an army. He was searching for something, something he had once before very long ago. At the beginning. And now he has it again. Ask the Fisher King, he can help you. He is the only one old enough to remember what happened." Marceline strained, so drained of energy. "Remember me, Annie" she said with one last friendly smile. And then she was gone, her life slipped away, leaving a gaping hole in my heart. All life in her gone, her face went blank and paler than ever. Her body dispersed in a cloud of dust leaving me alone in this world. The dark gloomy reality closing in. I knelt over in absolute sorrow. The pain was too much to bear. How could I go on? All hope finally gone from this world.

A gentle hand took mine pulling me to my feet and holding me in his arms. "I promised you I would fix this and I intend to do just that. We have what we were looking for. My TARDIS brought us here for a reason. We now have a chance and we must not waste it, come" Robin said. He led me back to the TARDIS holding me tight all the way. Unlocking the door he showed me in.

From the corner of my eye, I see a dark figure take form in the mist, stepping forward into view. "Lich!" I gasped in terror. Robin collapsed in the doorway of the TARDIS, his eyes glazed over with a darkened glisten. I quickly knelt to his side shaking him, in a desperate effort to wake him._ I am not going to let it end here. _"Robin!"

**Authors Note: **

Sooo? How was that? A cliffhanger! How are they going to get out of this, and what is the Lich up to? And did I really just kill off Marceline? Let me know in reviews!

And again BIG thanks to my Betas. While you are waiting for my next update how about you go and read some of their stories? (List of betas top of chapter 1) But first REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

"Robin! Robin! Wake up!" I yelled desperately as I gripped to his helpless body. It felt cold, overcome by the Lich's malevolence. "Wake up!" I continued shaking him, I would not allow ourselves to be captured by the Lich. It was a fate you would not wish on anyone. I whipped my head around expecting the Lich to be right over me. He was not. The Lich lay slumped on the ground, not far from where he had first appeared. I gasped heavily turning my attention back to Robin. His eyes were filled with darkness. But not as I had seen before. He was not yet completely overcome. His will not broken, he still fought for control.

_Meanwhile- (Third Person)_

Robin awakened in a darkened land, standing amid a lifeless forest awash with fire. He noticed a large figure hunched over, muttering odd things, a small distance away.

"Who are you?" Robin asked "Are you alright?"

The figure lurched to its feet towering imposingly over Robin. "I am the Lich. I need not the help of you!"

"You are the one that trapped me here. What is it you want?" Robin questioned.

"I ask only for an end to all existence. I want a Peace." The Lich snarled.

"Okay not exactly my definition of peace." Robin stated. Just a little counterintuitive. _Why would anyone desire such a thing? _"So you fear life because you fear that one day it might rise up and destroy you?" Robin surmised.

"All things must die." The Lich taunted.

"You know you are not the first being to desire such a thing" Robin spoke keeping his distance and thinking back to one of The Doctor's tales about an Osiran, _'Sutekh the Destroyer'_ he called himself. And then there were also the Daleks, not need to get started on them. "You know what they all had in common?" Robin paused a moment "There were always those who were willing to stand against them! You are no different."

The Lich chuckled mockingly "Your resistance has been impressive. But you cannot stand against me. You are too weak..." the Lich laughed through a toothy smile. "You have a touch of death about you and your resistance only weakens you further." The Lich stepped further to Robin.

"This world is not real. You cannot harm me here" Robin strained. He knelt to the ground clutching his head in pain. The Lich laughs continued. He walked closer, shoving the Time Lord to the ground.

"You are foolish, boy! Death comes knocking, your exertion only brings it nearer. Give yourself and I will make the girl's end quick. I could use the knowledge you both hold." The Lich compelled poking a bony finger to Robin's chin.

Robin crept back stumbling to his feet. "Never! You will not lay one finger on Anne! Not while there is yet a breath in my body! And just so you know I have thrown up every mental barrier I could manage. Good luck breaking free" Robin said defiantly.

"Oooh tricky one aren't you? You are such fun. In any means I shouldn't have to wait long. You are dying." Lich sneered "And then I can have some fun with the girl." He laughed manically.

"Let us just see about that!" The Time lord said nonchalantly. The Lich rose up before him. Robin felt as if his soul was being sucked out. The young Time Lord regained his composure and his expression hardened. "You see, thing about me is I may be young but I have lived every second to the fullest. I have lived through it all. Even the loss of my own people. For someone who despises life so greatly, you were very foolish to attempt looking into my mind.

Raising his arm up as if to say "Stop", he focused his entire mind on every moment of his existence and all he had ever felt, all of it raised like a barrier against the Lich. He remembered his life, all the fire and passion. He remembered his friends left behind on Gallifrey, his mother, all pain, love, and everything good he had ever known. He began to focus it all on one moment, one single memory. The point at which his life had changed forever. The light surged back around them, pushing away the Lich and shielding Robin within that one memory.

"Mum is it really you?" Robin asked while he held his mother in a long hug. As he stood holding her, he promised himself he would never let her go again.

"I am so sorry, so sorry, my son. I had no choice, I had to keep you safe" Romana explained.

"Safe from what? Why didn't you tell me? You could have told me at any time." Robin said stepping back for a moment they sat down, still holding each other's hand.

"You know I was once Lord President but was overthrown by Rassilon don't you?" Romana continued.

"Well yes, it was shortly after I would have been born" Robin said piecing things together.

"Then you know why you had to be hidden. Rassilon is a tyrant, I could never risk him hurting you. I had to send you away, have you hidden. I could never have been seen near you, but I have been watching. And I am so proud of all you have become. Never have I not been watching. I have always been there. All throughout your life, I have been watching, it was me who gave you this TARDIS, I placed it so you would think you had found it. I was even there when you graduated with honors in Transdimensional multiplicities, when you became a full-fledged Time Lord and received your 12 regenerations. I was always watching and I was always so proud, every step of the way." Romana smiled tearfully.

"You did all that? Thank you, I understand, I really do. But it's okay, we are together now. You can come with me, can't you? You're coming with me?" Robin said desperately.

"I must stay, I have my duty. The final days are upon us and creation itself hangs in the balance. Younger and younger people are being sent to fight. I will not let them get their hands on you. You know they have been watching you, especially since you ran away after she died. And I am so sorry for your loss. We have all lost someone in this war." Romana says sympathetically, Robin just nods knowingly. "But not many people can just go off the radar on Gallifrey, not in the middle of the Time War and especially not when the High Council itself has an invested interest in you. And believe me they have their eye on you. Just look at what you have achieved" she said glancing around the room. "Most would have said this TARDIS was beyond repair and look what you have done with it!"

"What is their interest in me?" Robin asked curiously.

"They think you could make the perfect Time Warrior. They have been sifting through all the Academy graduates. They want promising, young Time Lords whom they can mold to their visions. Your connection to The Doctor doesn't help either. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to look over you after all_" Romana said muttering the last part "They have taken this too far and I must stand against them."

"Mum, no you couldn't!" Robin pleaded. "You know what Rassilon would do!"

"So you know there is no choice." she asked. Robin just nodded.

"Then you understand" Romana said, Robin motioned to argue more but she just continued "Before you say anything more I want you to have this" she said taking the sword from her shoulder "It is a family heirloom. It has been in our family since The Old Times. Let it keep you safe" Romana said placing it in his hands. "It is dwarf star alloy, nearly indestructible." Robin turned it over in his hands, studying the old Gallifreyan runes inscribed along the blade and noting a red jewel embedded at the end of the hilt.

"Thank you" He said simply with a knowing smile that said more than words ever could.

"Now I must go and you must be on your way, right away. The moment I step out those doors I want you to go." Romana said jumping to her feet. "Remember me, my son" she hugged Robin one more time and placed a kiss on his forehead. She turned quickly and walked to the door. Robin however couldn't do it. He couldn't let her go. Robin deadlocked the door from the console.

"Robin, open the door!" Romana said running a hand across the door. _"Ah I knew you would do this"_ she mutters.

"Mum, I am sorry. You have sacrificed so much already. It's not fair, you can't..." He said holding together composure.

"Robin, my son. I will always be with you," Romana said walking back to him she placed a hand on his chest "In here" She smiles regretfully "Now Robin let me go. As your mother let me do what I must. For me, you must let me go."

"I'm sorry, I can't" Robin spoke, a tear running off his cheek.

Romana pulled him into a long hug regretting what she had to do next. "I'm so sorry" she said tearfully. With a ring on her finger she scratched Robin's neck. He gasped, stepping back clutching the spot on his neck. He quickly lost balance and Romana steadied him and lowered Robin onto the chair. "It's just a temporary paralyzing agent. It will wear off soon" Romana took out a tube like object and placed it in his jacket pocket. "Sonic screwdriver, I made it for you modeled from my own and the Doctors. Never know when you might need one" Romana said patting his shoulder. "Goodbye, my son" she spoke tearfully kissing his cheek "I am so sorry."

Romana turned to the new device Robin had created. She set to activating the new addition to the TARDIS, kneeling down to the device she prodded some buttons bringing the device online. "Five minute countdown should do it" Romana said adjusting the console controls. She motioned for the door, stopping briefly in the doorway she called back one last thing "Have a good life. Do that please, have a good life for me."

As his mother left closing the door behind her, Robin was still conscious and fully aware. He struggled to overcome the paralyzing agent but it was too strong. The center column of the console began to rise and fall, although the TARDIS sounded different. It was more strained and louder than usual. Robin understood all too well what was happening. It was after all the function of his invention. The TARDIS was now leaving his dimension as well as the Time War behind him.

(Anne's POV)

I knelt over Robin and tried to wake him. His eyes were darkened, though not as I had seen before. Robin's mind was not yet won over, he was still there, somewhere. He even seemed to be winning. I looked to the Lich who still lay frozen at the spot he had just appeared, never had I seen him at such difficulty. What must be in Robin's head? Still, I shuddered to think what literal mind games Robin was being forced to endure. He needed something to lift him, to remind him where he really was. But what, what could I do? Oh what the heck. I kissed him. I simply kissed him. I felt conflicted at first but somehow it felt right and I swear I felt a response. He began to reciprocate the kiss, he was waking up!

"You….you have to….close the door" Robin struggled drowsily.

I jumped to my feet and pulled Robin in with all my strength. I slammed the door shut just as the Lich awoke and crashed against it.

I sat back down with my back against the door, never had I been so relieved. Robin was still coming too and slowly he awoke.

"Did you kiss me?" he asked touching his lips.

"Sorry, I didn't know what to do" I said arms raised "I would have done anything to wake you up, but I just didn't know how. I'm sorry" I said embarrassed "I…I…" I began before he interrupted.

"Sh sh, it's okay" he said as he put a finger to my lips, "You saved us", his next move was the biggest surprise however. Leaning across me we joined hands once more. His gaze inspired confidence in me now, like the previous events hadn't just happened. "Now where were we, before?" he asked so charmingly, leaning in brushing his nose across my own like before. A giggly smile escaped me and I placed my arms around his neck.

"I think I remember" I chimed in happily. His eyes possessed a certain enchanting quality, mesmerizing me to the point I almost didn't realize the moment his lips met my own, almost. I instantly melted into his grasp, holding him tighter still. He nipped playfully at my lip, enticing further action. My heart thudded rapidly now, a point of which he must have noticed. I began to lose myself in his arms, increasingly my all emotion took over. Things became more energetic and passionate, he was a natural kisser. His arms tightened around my back, I could decisively recognize the duel beat of his hearts now his chest pressed firmly against my own. His ring glowed a deep and beautiful red, clearly visible through his shirt. Our lips were locked, changing position constantly. Securing my grip around his neck I pinned my legs around his waist. He stumbled backward finding support against a railing, dropping his jacket on the floor somewhere along the way. My hands became fixated by his chest, tip-toing my fingers to his more sensitive spots, teasing reactions. His lips meandered down my neck, pecking delicate nibbles along the way until he finished with a long kiss tickling the base of my neck. His ventures arrived to my ear, biting it softly sending shivers down my back. Our lips met once again and I thrust his back against the rail, my hands impatiently undoing the buttons of his shirt. I proceeded to kiss him tenderly, lingering on every touch.

"Anne" he spoke, "Mm" was all I replied as I pecked enthusiastically at his exposed chest.

"Anne I can't do this" He said with certainty.

"What?" I asked surprised, "What, what is wrong" I asked aligning my eyes to his own. Surprisingly I noticed a degree of nervousness in him now, he had seemed so calm before.

"Nothing is wrong, I just can't go through with this. I'm sorry" he finished. He returned to the console sending the TARDIS into flight.

"Was it something I did wrong? I don't exactly do this often, if it's something I did wrong…" I questioned pursuing the subject.

"No Anne, you were wonderful" he said with a nervous smile, quickly turning his gaze back to the console. His eyes avoided contact profusely, always turning their gaze at an instant of looking at me.

"Robin what is it!" I said catching his hand as he turned away. "Robin just tell me, don't you like me, am I not up to your standards or something?" I asked, demanding an answer. "Do you not like me?" I repeated breathing heavily. Of course he liked me. _Didn't he?_ He had to like me, he had to, why would have changed his mind? The same thoughts raced round my head in what felt hours while I awaited an answer. He began doing up the buttons of his shirt and continued to avoid contact of any sort. Eventually he took a deep breath and spoke.

"I don't like you" he said the words I had feared most "Not that way. I am sorry I just don't feel that way for you Anne". Those words fell like plates of glass around me, they wounded me in ways I never thought possible.

"But what about what we just did, you kissed me!" I said holding in my breaking heart.

"It was the adrenaline, we both nearly died back there. We were in shock Anne, not exactly the right state for making these sorts of decisions" he walked around the console, to the opposite side as me. I couldn't help but think he was avoiding something, not saying something, it was almost irrational.

"I know it wasn't that way for me. I thought carefully about what I did, Robin I am nearly 300 years old and I know when I like someone. Now I simply can't believe you could 'accidentally' kiss someone under a false pretense and claim it was simply due to 'shock' when you yourself have over two centuries experience!" I gasped.

"I am sorry" he said simply.

I grabbed him by the hand once more, forcing him to look me in the eye "Robin, don't do this. You can't just block me out, look me in the eye and say you don't like me, and then I'll accept it. Look me in the eye and say you feel nothing for me!" I said searching his expression, my heart was beating frantically, he had to say he liked me, he had to.

He grasped both my shoulders looking me deeply in the eyes. His eyes were reddened but unwavering, eventually he spoke "I don't like you Anne, I just don't. Not in that way." I collapsed in the chair beside the console, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. "I am so sorry. If it's any consolation I really am fond of you." He furthered to explain.

"Just leave me be" I gasped, burying my face in my hands.

_~THUD~ _

(Third person)

"Seriously not again" Anne said gathering her wits and wiping back tears "What happened?" she asked worried. A sudden look of worry overtook Robins face.

"It is like we were plucked right out of the vortex midflight, no one has that sort of power, unless. What would he want?" Robin said walking to the door.

"Robin! Remember what happened last time! And I don't like where you are going with this. Let's just leave. Put the TARDIS back in flight and let's go. Who knows what is out those doors!"

_"I think I do"_ Robin muttered. Opening the doors he found himself standing in a bright white place. The light was almost blinding "What's with these white planes? Seriously couldn't people be more imaginative?"

"My apologies young Time Lord. I will try to be more creative for you in future" said a disembodied voice which sounded from all around.

"What is it, who is out there?" asked Anne shielding her eyes from the light.

"Look just stay here in the TARDIS, you are safe…." At that point Robin and Anne were cut off from each other.

"_Clunk"_

The door swung closed locking Anne inside "Anne what happened?" Robin called turning his key in the door. But to no avail.

"I can't open the door, it just closed by itself. Robin, use your key" Anne called through the door.

"Already have, it didn't work. And no, the door didn't close by itself. Look just stay there, I'll sort this out. I believe he owes me a favor" Robin called back.

"What! Who? Robin, what is going on?" Anne called anxiously.

"Don't worry Anne, it's just a little business meeting…_ essentially_" Robin gulped and straightened his jacket. "Don't worry, be back soon. Put the kettle on."

"With who?" Anne asked confused. Robin left Anne in the TARDIS thinking he'd done enough to damage her feelings for one day. She could sit this one out. Robin walked into the blinding light until eventually he came across a figure lying in a chair.

"Ah yes a Guardian... Not the one I was expecting. " Robin stated. "The Celestial Toymaker, I presume?"

**Authors Note:**

How was that? I hope you realized the dream sequence with Robin and his mother was the continuation of the dream in chapter 2.

'Sutekh the Destroyer' is from the DW episode "Pyramids of Mars".

'The Celestial Toymaker' is from the DW episode of the same name. He has also been in several DW novels and comics. If this comparison helps at all he is a little like Q from Star Trek.

Okay then please let me know what is going on in your heads. BIG thanks to my epic Betas! Now go on, type some stuff in that box! Go on! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah I see, you lead me to think it was The White Guardian, I come out to play, and you trap me in one of your deluded little games. Is that what is going to happen hmm?" Robin said with outstretched arms.

The Celestial Toymaker grinned "Not this time Robin, not this time" he spoke, Robin felt his words were of little assurance. "Comforting enough for you?"

"About as comforting as a Dalek relaxation tape" _If there were such a thing._ Robin said crossing his arms. "What do you really want with me? Why are you here?"

"Robin please, give me a chance" The Toymaker said teasingly. He stood up and pushed Robin into a chair. "If you must know, the White Guardian is too busy cleaning up after that little war your people had. You Time Lords, tsk tsk, destroy the universe over a disagreement. Let it be a lesson Robin! You must really be more careful" The Toymaker said waving his finger "Still, if the Doctor hadn't intervened there wouldn't be a universe left to clean up."

"The Doctor stopped it? Did anyone survive?" Robin quickly asked.

"Now Robin I can't give you all the answers. That would be cheating" The Toymaker teased some more.

"Well if you will not tell me then let's just cut to the point shall we?" Robin stated angrily. "And can you do something about this light!" The lights dimmed and Robin leaned back into his seat.

"Oh please Robin, you're really not one for the theatrics are you?" The Toymaker said. "Now I could think of so many other things I'd rather be doing but as you seem to forget it is the job of a guardian to help keep the balance. Which also means I have a job for you."

"A job for me? Robin said with raised eyebrows "And you, taking responsibility? Not exactly your style! Now what is your excuse for pulling my TARDIS out of the vortex midflight, locking me out of my TARDIS and frightening my friend?" Robin said bitterly.

"Oh but that was your decision." The Toymaker stated.

"My decision? I didn't close the door." Robin remarked.

"And you didn't tell her you are dying. A matter I must discuss with you. Now if you would still like her to be here then by all means." he said raising his hand to click his fingers.

"Whoa, no just hang on a moment. No need to do anything rash is there? Perhaps it is best she sits this one out." Robin quickly decided. He certainly didn't want Anne worrying about him on top of her other problems.

"You know I thought you might think so. Now I have an offer for you, it is time you stopped gallivanting around. I offer you the chance at a new life, should you choose it." The Toymaker explained.

"Me gallivanting around?" Robin gasped. "I've only been trying to find my way back to my home universe for the past century. No thanks to you."

"Well maybe you really are just lost." The Toymaker said rephrasing his comment "And thus we return to the beginning, a chance at a new life. The opportunity to watch over this new Earth as its protector. What would you say?"

"I say this is highly unusual. You're a Guardian, why should you need to offer me this?" Robin asked.

"Call it protecting my investment. You're the last Time Lord, and therefore my most valuable asset."

"Asset? Please" Robin waved off his suggestion "We're all just toys to you."

"Robin? Really, if you wanted to dispense with the pleasantries then why didn't you just say so?" The Toymaker grinned standing to his feet. Robin opened his mouth to say something but was all a sudden lost for words. He couldn't speak! The Toymaker leaned over him, holding both arms of the chair. With a finger he raised Robin's jaw closing his mouth.

"You just rest that pretty voice of yours a moment and listen! Yes, Robin, you are my investment. Point is I need an agent to act for me as you all too well know. Your Mother and The Doctor once fulfilled much the same purpose for the White Guardian when they assembled The Key to Time. So getting down to business the fact is your mother foresaw all this and asked I'd keep an eye on you. Now I, a Guardian, even the word of a Time Lord is not quite enough. The Eternals fled your reality to escape the Time War so they are not much use to me are they? And before you ask, even if I could find one they are so dismally unenlightened beings they seek inspiration from you, Ephemerals. And even I know better than to set loose a Chronovore. This leaves me with you, Robin..." The Toymaker said looking into Robin's eyes "The last Time Lord." Robin tried again to speak but couldn't. "Oh go on then" The Toymaker said clicking his fingers "Talk!"

Robin gasped for air. _Thank goodness for the respiratory bypass system._ "So you're making good on your favour to my mother? Ha babysitting! Not exactly usual business for a guardian is it?" Robin laughed as he caught his breath.

"Oh Robin you are so dearly mistaken. Contrary to your own belief, I find babysitting such fun." The Toymaker grinned deceitfully.

"Games, ha its all games with you, everything!" Robin laughed. A sudden realization hit him. _Everything, games!_ He thought. Robin turned looking the guardian seriously "To what degree are you responsible for me being lost in the multiverse? How involved are you?" Robin demanded. The guardian clapped his hands joyously.

"The penny drops!" The Toymaker laughed "Oh took you a while but sure enough, the Time Lord figured it out. Clever boy!" The Toymaker ruffled Robin's hair. "I must say watching you blunder your way from universe to universe, at first the whole notion appeared quite dull and one sided. It paid off though, I quickly realized it was much more enjoyable than putting you in any game world. You never even knew I was involved!"

"WHY SHOULD I HELP YOU?" Robin demanded jumping to his feet and staunching a few steps away, his fists bawled. "So you've made a game of my eternal misery and now you want my help!?"

"Come now, Robin, you owe me. You have grown so much from your ordeals, learnt things, and seen things you would never have seen. Most Time Lords would jump at the chance!" The Toymaker argued.

"It was never my choice" Robin stated, calmed for the moment.

"Have I not compensated you dearly? You have a chance to build a life! Start over, together with me we can build the most incredible world!" The Toymaker explained further.

"You've taken interest in this world? Haven't you?" Robin realized.

"So have you! You of all people must see it is like no other" The Toymaker continued to explain.

"You have been manipulating the timelines, even my own! Why should I trust you? Why shouldn't I simply leave?" Robin questioned. He stopped to wait for an answer contently with a raised eyebrow.

"Well to put it quite simply; you can't!" The Toymaker laughed, clicking his fingers the device which had previously belonged below the TARDIS's console appeared. "No leaving this universe without your thing!"

"My dimension gateway manipulator!" Robin gasped "How did you get that out of the TARDIS?"

"After you crashed your shields were offline whilst the TARDIS was self repairing. I chose my moment well." The Toymaker smiled.

"If I don't return to my TARDIS soon emergency protocol one will return Anne to her home. I will stay here if I must and you will be left to sort out your _'little'_ problem." Robin grinned.

"Okay we'll play it your way then." The Toymaker crossed his arms in a huff "She returns home, you stay here. And meanwhile she gets destroyed along with her world. That Lich is really something. I must say he has quite the penchant for games and illusions. He does like to torment his enemies something fierce. And I know you wouldn't want that for your lovely girlfriend would you?"

"Damn you!" Robin said bawling his hands angrily. "Fine." He paused a moment "What do you have to do with the Lich?"

"Oh please" The Toymaker brushed aside the suggestion "I only made the odd little adjustment here and there. Talent such as his needs to be nourished." The Toymaker wandered a few steps sitting back into his chair. "One little unforeseen eventuality however." He said putting a hand to his chin.

"Oh yes, let's hear it?" Robin said impatiently.

"The Lich has grown too big for his boots. _So to speak._ He disrupts the balance. As you know I cannot act directly and need agents to act for me in cases such as this. Therefore I require you to rid him from this world." The Toymaker explained. "Do that, Time Lord" He said rising to his feet "and you get your dimension gateway thingy back." He clapped. Stepping to Robin he placed his hands on the Time Lords shoulders and looked to him. "Times are a changing Robin. The age of Albion is at hand."

"What" Robin scoffed. "That's just an Arthurian legend."

"Say what you wish" The Toymaker commented "But it is coming and this world must be ready. Now it's high time you ran along."

"I couldn't agree more." Robin said making his retreat back to the safety of his TARDIS. "Sure you don't want to stick around? I know you would take great delight in the pandemonium you've caused." Robin joked.

"Oh I'll be watching; don't you worry." The Toymaker laughed. "Oh I have a gift for you! Your death!"

"WHAT? Look enough with the riddles okay." Robin called back speeding his retreat.

"It's a gift in disguise! You're going to love me for it!" The Toymaker laughed.

Robin turned his key in the lock, just wanting to get away. It didn't open. Before he could call out to the Toymaker he got his response. "If you should survive this you know what waits." Robin didn't turn, he just stood with his hand on the key where it had been. "That which you saw in the schism." At that the door opened and Robin stepped through, promptly closing the door behind him.

_"Any good player must have an opponent. What would a game be otherwise?"_ The Celestial Toymaker chuckled.

**Authors Note:**

Robin is of the impression he is the only survivor of the Time War. The Celestial Toymaker has neglected to tell him that both The Doctor& The Master survived. (And Gallifrey too, which survives in a pocket universe, trapped in an instant of time.)

When the Toymaker said 'schism' he was referring to the 'Untempered Schism'.

This was short, I know. But rather than publish a massive chapter I decided to publish this now and the rest at my normal time. More suspenseful this way.

Let me know what you think. Go on, type some stuff in that box! And again THANK YOU betas!


	7. Chapter 7

Robin briskly stepped back inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind him. "The charlatan!" he scorned as he walked up to the console in a slight rush.

"Robin what happened, is something wrong?" I asked concerned. From what I had seen it was unlike Robin to be angry or frustrated. Robin just went to the console, walking around it and doing something with the controls. "Let's see him steal from my TARDIS now!" Robin murmured.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Activating ALL the TARDIS's defenses." He said plainly.

"I trust the meeting went well then?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh very well" Robin said whilst he worked the console.

"So where now then?" I continued.

"I guess it's time we met your friend Marceline" Robin smiled. _Finally something positive._

* * *

It must have been hours when I eventually woke, I couldn't remember the last time I had slept so well. Robin had insisted we wait till I was rested before seeing Marceline. This morning my heart still ached but my sorrow was replaced with determination. Determination to save my world, save Marceline and everyone I'd ever met, would meet and would never meet. And then I would figure out Robin, he hid something, every gram of my existence said there was something more to him, but why would he lie to me? When I sat up I realized I was in bed. But not my bed. I was on the TARDIS. Looking around I noticed Robin's Psychic paper on the bench beside a bunch of flowers.

It read "Right, left, left, right, 200m on right and right again. See you there."

I admired the beautiful flowers, taking in their scent. I put the physic paper in my jacket pocket and headed out to find Robin, deciding I needed to know what was happening. After successfully navigating my way I found myself by a slow flowing river, full of lilies. Outdoors! I stood on a river bank blanketed with red grass, at the bottom of a steep ravine. Large boulders lay dotted around me and lots of beautiful silver leafed trees. Frustratingly from my vantage point I could not view the landscape which lay above.

"Robin, Robin? Where are you?" I called as I wandered around. And there I found him, he had fallen asleep under a tree in one of two deck chairs. I didn't want to wake Robin so I just lay in the chair beside him.

"Sleep well?" He asked to my surprise then turning to face me.

"Yes very well." I said as he pulled a tray with two glasses from seemingly nowhere.

"That's good to hear, you looked so peaceful." he said handing me a glass.

"I will not endeavour to question how you managed to move me." I smiled, taking a sip from the glass. "Mm this is exquisite, what is it?"

"Venusian mineral water, it is said the unusual mineral deposits unique to their planet give it this incredible strawberry flavour."

"Amazing." I said thinking how many times I had said that these past few days.

"Look..." he began "About the other day and when we..._ Kissed._ I can't begin to explain how sorry I am for hurting you, it was never my intention to cause you any pain. I really am sorry"

"I don't pretend to understand you Robin, but I guess for the time being I'm not really one to argue. You are helping save my kingdom and its land after all so for that I am eternally grateful."

"Thank you, I hope we can always be friends, like this." He spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know if we can be one without the other. I don't think I could ever just see you as _just_ a friend." I sighed "I have never met anyone like you."

"Anne falling in love with a Time Lord is just begging to get hurt. But really Anne..." He said gripping my hand "Your friendship means a lot to me." Robin stressed that point.

"Is that why you did it? Are you worried about hurting me? Robin I think I can make my own decisions…" I was cut off when he placed a finger over my lips.

"Anne, for now let's just enjoy each other's company." he said to my frustration. I stared up at the sky, watching clouds roll over.

"Well do you want to talk about something else? You were in quite a huff when you came back and have hardly said anything. So what happened in the meeting you had with, what did you call him...? It was either 'The Celestial Toymaker' or... 'The charlatan'."

"Ah, I wasn't in a particularly good mood was I?" Robin grinned taking a sip from his glass. "Sorry, I'm not really sure what you want me to tell you."

"Tell me everything" I smiled intently.

"Well you asked for it" Robin said resting back into his chair and placing the cool glass to his forehead. "I suppose I may as well tell you. I may be stuck here for a while. Essentially Anne, The Toymaker is one of a group of Guardians... They are one of the highest forces in all existence. Each have their own specific interest. The White and the Black Guardians personify and control Order and Chaos. 'The Celestial Toymaker' or as he's sometimes known; 'The Crystal Guardian', represents dreams and illusions. He's something of a mischief maker really. He once enjoyed trapping people in game worlds and setting them challenges. If the person lost they remained as one of the Toymakers amusements for eternity. In the rare occasion they won, the game world fell apart and the victor would perish with it. _He's quite a bad loser._ Luckily enough though, he now has a new interest."

"And what might that be" I asked.

"Me" Robin boasted _"And your world."_

"WHAT?" I said both surprised and concerned.

"Ha oh that's what I first said." Robin laughed. "He's been manipulating my timeline, ever since I became lost. He seemed positively overjoyed with the accomplishment."

"That is terrible. You think he is the reason you cannot get to your home universe?" I asked concernedly.

"Probably not. No, he takes more credit than he's due. And to be plain, traversing my way back is not easy. In a multiverse there are infinite possibilities. I am Time Lord, so for me dimension hopping is like being a fish out of water. It's like trying to sail across a foreign sea where you don't recognise any of the stars." Robin paused. "But anyway, now that I know what he's been doing I can look to avoid it. No more fun for him."

"See, I knew you would get around it" I smiled, however Robin still seemed gloomy and hung down. "Oh come on Robin cheer up."

"But that's not it, Anne. He likes your world. And that is not a good thing." Robin said seriously. "Guardians are not supposed to act directly so they operate by guise of 'agents', they could choose anyone but often settle on a Time Lord for the job. In this case, _me._" Robin sighed. "He wants me to rid your world of The Lich."

"But that is good, it is what you were doing anyway" I smiled "Robin, don't worry so much."

"If only it were so simple. This is The Celestial Toymaker we're talking about. Once I fix one problem he'll find another, just to entertain himself. Or maybe he'll torment me in one of his game worlds." Robin sighed, and sunk back into his chair.

I could see then his concerns appeared very real. I felt for his situation. I placed a hand to his shoulder supportively.

"I understand. I am sorry for you. What it must be like to have a god-like being after you. Maybe if you could run away, back to your own universe. Your own people would protect you." I suggested.

Robin buried his face in his hands "Not possible. The Toymaker took my gateway manipulator when the shields were down; it's the part of the TARDIS which allows it to hop between dimensions. I am stuck in your universe Anne." Robin explained.

"I could help you build a new one." I suggested, I had to find some way to help him.

"Unlikely, no offense but you don't have the resources Gallifrey had to offer. No I'll just have to outwit him... Or something. Maybe if I could find a Charged Vacuum Emboitment" Robin sighed again.

"A what?" I jumped to ask.

"A CVE, it's a... Oh never mind, It would never work. Let's just change subject can we? _Again._" Robin asked seemingly let down by his inability for an answer to his troubles.

"I understand." I smiled supportively taking his hand "I am with you in this Robin, we will find a way out." He seemed to brighten at that, hope showed in his eyes "Now how about you explain '_this'._" I said waving to the sky above me.

"You really want me to explain?" he asked meeting my gaze with a grin.

"Yes. It is spectacular, truly remarkable, this room goes on forever. It is like you are a Prince of your own land." I smiled captivated by what I saw.

"Hm yes, Prince of everything and no one. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?" Robin smiled in a way that I, myself, couldn't help but smile too. "Mm how to explain... OH!" Robin grinned rising to his feet and leading me off by the hand "Explanations are overrated. How about I show you?!" Robin led me up a tight trail which nestled its way between trees, climbing its way up one side of the ravine. Robin energetically led me at a fast walk _or perhaps run_ until we reached the top. Clearing the trees we could then see long rolling pastures of expansive red grass, silver leafed forests and a blazing rust coloured sky with_ two_ suns. On a mountain side in the distance I could see a magnificent citadel, held within a clear sphere as if it were safely housed away from harm inside a glass snow globe. _Though I doubted very much it was glass._ There I stood utterly lost for words. Robin had meanwhile sat, looking contemplatively across the world before him. I too sat, just beside him trying to think how to pose my next question.

"Robin" I begun wondering if I could be losing my mind "Is this your home? Is this Gallifrey?" I asked. The entire notion seemed entirely impossible and yet it was just as Robin had described it earlier.

"Hmm" He grinned, his eyes reddened with a happy and also sombre gleam. "No... And yes." I gazed at him, and in that one moment to be honest I really was speechless, without a clue of what to say. "It's a replica of Gallifrey, I built it."

"You built this?! Surely not by hand?" I asked.

"Of course not by hand!" Robin laughed. "With my own special blend of Block Transfer Computations and Quantum mnemonics. Think of it like matter replication on a massive scale, but it's nothing like that. Just for the time being, think matter replication." He smiled boyishly "I had all the parameters from the TARDIS data banks and some of it from memory. But it's all exact to the finest detail. All of it."

"I'm not sure quite what to say." I said smiling happily "Thank you, for sharing this with me." I said squeezing his hand lightly.

"My honour." Robin smiled back. He continued to sit contemplatively, not that I could really blame him. Perched atop that windswept ravine I could have watched for hours.

"One thing I don't get, if you can create all this then why can you not create a new gateway manipulator much the same way?" I asked.

Robin met my gaze with a smile "You are clever" he said before turning his gaze back to the world around him. "Good idea but no. Landscapes, architecture, even trees and other plant life are all relatively simple... Well simple in comparison to creating significantly advanced technology like a Gateway manipulator or spacecraft or most forms of technology. The calculations for all this were hard enough. To create a new device with these methods would be harder than making it from scratch with raw materials."

I sighed. I'd really thought for a moment it may work. I leant to his shoulder comfortingly. "You will get home Robin... One day." He smiled back, though I wasn't sure if it was out of hope or simply because of me. I wanted to give him hope, without hope what did he have? I wondered what I could do to take his mind off the subject. My desire to see more of this world gave me an idea. I pulled Robin to his feet with me and headed for the citadel in the distance.

"Where are you taking us?" Robin asked surprised by my sudden energy "Robin, you couldn't bring me here and not give me a tour of a Time Lord city!" I smiled enthusiastically. He immediately halted, letting go my hand and backing away.

"No, I can never go there Anne." Robin exclaimed seriously.

"Why?" I asked perplexed by his sudden reaction.

"Because if I should ever walk back into that city then I shall do it for real. Not in this replica but for real." Robin explained. I immediately regretted leading him off to give me a tour.

"_Oh_. Of course, I understand. I'm sorry, it was insensitive of me." I said sympathetically.

"No, you weren't to know. Anne you are welcome to go and look for yourself, but I cannot go with you." Robin explained with a returning smile.

"Thank you, but another day." I said.

"Well I'm heading back now, you coming?" Robin asked. _'Back down that ravine?'_ I thought reluctantly. He then asked me to take his hands and close my eyes. Saying something about a 'shortcut'. The instant I opened them again we stood by the doorway where I had entered this outdoor place. Before I could ask how, Robin simply reminded me "The TARDIS is telepathic." I smiled as I remembered how I had heard _her_ song earlier. I almost wished he had transported us straight back to the console room rather than make us walk down all these corridors. Still, I enjoyed our conversation as we walked. I couldn't help but consider how big the TARDIS really was.

"Wouldn't carrying so much around have ill effect on your TARDIS's performance?" I asked curiously.

"Actually size is irrelevant. Perhaps even beneficial." Robin explained "I would have thought you would be well versed on the concept?" Robin asked as we approached the console room.

"Ha how do you figure that?" I asked not really following his train of thought.

"The Earth scientist, 'Albert Einstein' coined the concept quite beautifully. Einstein did exist didn't he? In this reality I mean." Robin asked. 'Oh' I thought, then understanding his suggestion.

"E=mc2" I said in slight awe "Are you suggesting you can convert the TARDIS's matter into energy?"

"Precisely." Robin smiled "Prefer not to of course, but in a pinch, if other sources are drained or insufficient then portions of the TARDIS can be converted to pure energy. Great when stuck in a jam."

(Third Person)

"You sure you are up for this?" Robin asked Anne.

"Hm why wouldn't I be?" Anne replied containing her nervous excitement. The last time she had seen Marceline, Anne had watched her die. Anne had always figured Marceline to be the survivor, the one who would always escape harm. Till that point she'd been seemingly untouchable, so her death had come as heavy wakeup call and reminder of the seriousness of the trial which awaited them all. "Oh I am fine Robin." Anne assured him.

Robin turned to Anne a moment between plotting in some coordinates, "I know that look."

Anne slumped into a seat brushing aside the long hair from her eyes "I can't let her die again. She's my oldest friend, I just couldn't."

"It will be okay." Robin smiled warmly. "Have hope."

Anne gave a simple nod, meeting Robin's gaze a moment to see the assurance in his expression.

"Nearly there" Robin said as his TARDIS materialized in Marceline's living room.

The Time Lord stepped out the door taking a brief look around. From the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of her, she swung a blood red axe straight at him. Ducking, the axe missed its mark, instead landing with a heavy thud on the door of his TARDIS. Robin took a sigh of relief, noting there was not a scratch to his beloved TARDIS.

"What did my TARDIS ever do to you?" Robin said, for the moment not grasping much else of the situation. Marceline bared her fangs angrily, raising her axe again. "Whoa, how's about we take one moment to think this through shall we?" Robin said with a raised hand "I mean, no need to be rash."

"Get out of my palace, you thieving Door Lord."

"What's a _'Door Lord'_?" Robin asked curiously, making Marceline angrier.

"Marcy" Anne called excitedly stepping out of the TARDIS. Marceline dropped the axe in surprise.

"Princess?" Marceline gasped.

"Robin is not a Door Lord silly" Anne explained, she ran straight to Marceline and wrapped her arms around the vampire, much to Marceline's great surprise.

"Never leave me, please? Promise you'll never leave me" Anne pleaded gripping onto Marceline. Robin meanwhile watched on with weary eyes, the Time Lord needed no explanation, he'd seen it all before.

"What? Did something happen?" Marceline replied very puzzled by Anne.

"Just promise me." Anne demanded.

"Fine, I promise." Marceline answered a little awkwardly, not pretending to understand Anne's odd behaviour for a second. Marceline turned her attention back to the unfamiliar in the room. "Now if he's not a Door Lord what is he?" Marceline asks gesturing to Robin.

Anne walked back to Robin and explained "Marceline, this is Robin, a Time Lord."

"A Time Lord... The ancient enemy?!" Marceline said in shock.

"Oi I'll have none of that! I have it on good authority I can trust you" Robin winked to Anne "So if you'd grant me the same courtesy I think we'll all get on just fine." Robin replied to Marceline.

Marceline turned a scowl to Anne "You expect me to trust a Time Lord? They once drove Vampires to the brink of extinction!"

"What is going on? You never said you were enemies in those legends you told me Marceline!" Anne said stepping between a soon to be all out argument.

Robin spoke up to clear the misunderstanding "Our people went to war over 10 billion years ago in what we call the 'Old Times' I have to admit I was surprised when I found out there were even any Vampires left."

Marceline replied "And I thought the Time Lords were extinct! At least that's what our legends say." Unknowingly landing an emotional blow to the Time Lord.

"Look I am not here to fight you. You are clearly not like The Great Vampires of Old, you can't single handily suck the life from an entire planet can you?" Robin asked bluntly.

"No" Marceline replied confused. "Why do you ask that, no Vampire has that sort of power?"

"The Great Vampires did; you see now why we had to stop them? They would have killed everything in existence. I admit, it was the fault of the Time Lords that vampires ever entered this plane of reality. It was back in the early times of the universe, our society was just developing and Rassilon was experimenting in interdimensional portals and accidentally let vampires through." Robin explained stepping back to his TARDIS. "So distantly, in some way or another all Vampires today are descended from those early days of the universe."

"Well thanks for the history lesson." Marceline said annoyed with crossed arms.

"Good, now I need your help to find a certain Mr Fisher King" Robin explained stepping through the TARDIS doors.

"You want to see the Fisher King?" Marceline asked.

"Yes" Robin called back.

"Come on Marceline." Anne led Marceline inside and walked to stand beside the console. Marceline however stopped just inside the doorway.

"Yoinks, okay guys anyone care to explain why it's bigger on the inside? ... No? Okay I'll just file this one under 'freak out about later'".

Robin was working the console and talking with Anne when Marceline came over.

"Look I'm sorry for trying to kill you, I thought you were a Door Lord, I, um... we have had some bad experiences with them lately" she gulped "and I didn't know all that stuff about Vampires once being a cosmic threat so I guess I, …. I guess if Anne says I should trust you then that is enough for me."

"What about the axe?" Robin asked "Swing it at everyone that comes by for tea?"

"It's a family heirloom, I could never throw it out so I turned it into a neat guitar, see?" Marceline explained. _Haven't seen that before_ Robin meanwhile stated. "Plus it makes a pretty good weapon if I ever need protection. Like moments when strangers materialize in my palace chambers!" Marceline continued to explain.

"Okay you have a point there" Robin admitted putting his hand to the back of his neck instinctively.

"He does that." Anne said bluntly.

Marceline just laughed a little "Oh I'm sure."

"Now..." Robin spoke "What are Door Lords?" Marceline turned to Anne to answer.

"Ah... Well, erm. They're a sort of group with rudimentary portal technology which they use to open 'doors' to places. Problem though, the technology is incredibly unstable, probably even harmful. It is causing them to change, maybe even causing them to evolve into something new." Anne explained.

"They are scavengers, love to pinch anything of worth. Most importantly they like to turn up unannounced. _Like someone we know_" Marceline scowled the last part.

"Okay I see your point. And anyway I am sorry, that war was billions of years before my time but I'm sorry for what happened. I am glad to know vampires aren't extinct, genocide is such a terrible thing. I see I misjudged you, perhaps we should start over?" Robin asked sympathetically. "Robin" he said reintroducing himself. Marceline ignored the offer of a handshake, instead choosing to hug him very tightly.

"Oh thank you." Marceline said letting him go. Robin eased his arm, sore from her super-strength hug. Marceline smirked _"didn't think you'd get off that easily did you?" _

"Hey watch it Vampire girl!" Robin waved his finger.

"Watch it Time boy!" Marceline replied with a smirk. The two had a mutual grin for one moment. "Don't mention it" Robin replied happily.

"You know I don't even drink blood! I never have, I get by on other things. Really I do." Marceline assured him.

"Well I am impressed" Robin replied genuinely pleased.

"Oh I am glad you two are getting on" Anne said stepping back into the conversation.

"Is something going on between you guys?" asked Marceline curiously, eyeing the two.

"No, what gave you that idea?" Robin said waving aside the suggestion, Anne gave a nervous glance.

"I can sense it. I am a vampire remember? There is uneasiness between you two." Marceline pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous Marceline." Anne laughed the remark aside. Marceline stepped closer to Anne whilst Robin was busy at the console. She gave Anne a teasing look wanting to know more. _"It's complicated"_ Anne mouthed.

"_You kissed him didn't you?"_ Marceline continued.

"You two want a moment?" Robin interrupted noticing the two secretly talking. The two girls laughed, breaking their conversation. Really they were glad just to see one another again.

"So then, which number are you?" Marceline asked directing the question at Robin.

"That's bit of a personal question" Robin replied hesitating slightly "Well if you must know, this is my first form. And for the record I am only 200!" Robin answered a little uneasily. Marceline smirked at his reaction. "Oh he's just a school boy" Marceline said in a cutesy- wootsy voice while pinching Robin's cheek. He quickly pushed away her hand.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean just a school boy?" Anne asked very confused.

"I'll have you know I graduated Time Lord Academy, Marceline! But Marceline is right. I am very young for a Time Lord. You see we Time lords can change our bodies if we are too aged or mortally wounded, it's called regeneration. I guess you could think of it a bit like being reincarnated. I am still on my first, thanks to you Anne. If it wasn't for you I would have regenerated or died the night you found me. I should probably have explained all this to you sooner." Robin said apologetically.

"Whoa that's really something... Oh it is fine, I know you would have told me about all this sooner or later. Things have been full on lately." Anne said understandingly.

"Full on?" Marceline grinned.

"That is not what I meant Marceline!" Anne said annoyed.

"No I get it, you two are on some important mission and all. Oh and anyway what's a few hundred years between us near immortals?" Marceline joked. "I hope I didn't rock the boat you guys."

"No damage done" Robin replied.

"Yay that's great" Marceline spoke nonchalantly "Now anyone care to explain what the apparent emergency is?" she asked equally bluntly putting an arm around each of them.

Anne went on to explain everything that had happened these past few days, leaving out the part about Marceline's future-self dying.

"Okay so you think I can help you find the Fisher King?" Marceline asked once up to speed on the situation.

"Precisely" Robin budded in.

Marceline breathed a sigh, taking in the prospect of an impending cataclysm. "Cool."

**Authors Note:**

The Great Vampires were first seen in the episode "State of Decay" which was part of the 'E-Space Trilogy'. In that episode it was explained the Time Lords once had a war with Vampires so long and bloody it sickened the Time Lords of violence forever. For more info look up "Record of Rassilon".

One of the Doctor Who novels once offered an explanation that all vampires on Earth were descended from the Great Vampires of Old. I figured i'd make use of that connection here.

Thanks to my epic betas! You guys should go check out their stuff (list of betas ch 1).

Now let me know your thoughts on this chapter! So go type some stuff in that box!


	8. Chapter 8

"So how do we find him then, surely you must have something?" Robin asked Marceline. The three of them stood around the console seemingly getting nowhere.

"I really don't know Robin. I have never met him, I have only heard whispers, odd snippets and rumors spread across the ages. Nothing of it is really useful" Marceline told them regretfully.

"Well go on. What are these whispers Marceline?" Anne pushed for an answer.

"Well, there is an old rhyme in the Vampire Kingdom, you know something kids would say. It goes 'In the field of Man you'll find me, in the place that no one knows. Living high above the meadows in a land where nothing grows. In the eternal wasteland he waits, for the man who always knows. If you have to ask you'll never find me, if you know you need only ask. He needs only ask the question for he himself will know". Marceline finished gloomily "I'm sorry guys, it doesn't really help does it?"

"Well it's sure a load of something" Robin remarked. "But most myths are based on at least some truth so maybe…"

"The Never Never" Anne whispered in slight awe.

"What?" Robin asked spinning on his heel to at Anne. "You know something?"

"It couldn't be, not there. Oh but of course, it is so obvious. In plain sight!" Marceline cut in. "It would seem to fit."

"Would anyone like to explain?" Robin asked with raised his eyebrows. He crossed his arms and leaned on the console waiting eagerly for an answer.

"In the wasteland of man. There is an old city, a huge city. People call it the 'Never Never' because no one ever goes there. It was the last great human city before everything fell apart, or so they say. Anyway no one goes there, there is nothing but death and destruction. They say it is haunted." Anne explained uneasily. That ruined city was just one of those places no one, absolutely no one would go. Some might have called it superstition but to Anne it was common sense, there were some things about those old days left forgotten.

"Superstitious much?" Robin suggested, perhaps a little skeptical "Well then, better give this city a look at then" Robin said flicking a few dials on the console. "Now we should be in range, though there is some unusual interference going on here.

"That's Robin for 'I don't know'" Anne joked to Marceline.

"I heard that! I could take you back right now!" Robin yelled as he worked the console. "Ah yes, see! Who doesn't know now? Hm" Robin clapped as a holographic image appeared above the console. It was the city, shrouded in low clouds and ash. Hundreds of tall skyscrapers stood, many badly damaged with holes in them, others largely collapsed. The whole scene was dark and ominous with no sign of life. _Who would live here?_ -A question anyone would inevitably ask. Robin continued to play around with the image, turning it around, inverting it, flipping it upside down when then a segment caught the Time Lords attention. "There" Robin said pointing toward the center.

"What is it?" the two others asked leaning in closer.

"Right there, in plain sight remember?" Robin said matter-of-factly zooming in on what would have been the CBD district. The skyscrapers would have easily been a kilometer high, but then in the center as if it had risen from the ground stood a colossal structure. A castle? It dwarfed the skyscrapers, reaching high above them and beyond the clouds.

"Who could build such a thing?" Anne asked rhetorically, not really expecting an answer.

"Oh loads of people" Robin said not really thinking. Anne turned to Robin giving him one of her _"Oh really?"_ looks. "Ok well no one on Earth, at least no one on Earth I know of" he corrected.

"You two, enough with your bickering! The point is this must be what we are looking for." Marceline interrupted "Now, please, don't tell me we have to journey there?"

"Oh we're not going to journey there," Robin laughed at the idea. "Goodness no! If there's any common sense to the design of this thing, I'll land us right into the throne room. No journeying whatsoever. Simple."

"WHAT?" Marceline and Anne blurted out in surprise. "Because that always works out well for you doesn't it?" Marceline exclaimed.

"Robin you're just going to materialize right in there and say hi?" Anne jumped trying to grab Robin's attention knowing all too well how he liked to stumble into places unannounced. "We can't just blunder in!"

"Oh shh, we're in the TARDIS. Nothing can harm us, if it turns out to be hostile you two don't go outside. Simple. Besides I am only reading one life sign and I bet I know who." Robin spoke determinedly. There was no arguing the point.

The TARDIS materialized in a dark and cavernous room. The young Time Lord stepped out first, finding himself parked on a red (but very old) carpet which led to a throne at the end of the room. It was so far away Robin couldn't help but entertain the thought the castle may be bigger on the inside however, he knew it wasn't. At the end of the room perched upon the throne sat a figure just within sight.

"Ladies, come and meet the Fisher King" Robin called, in the distance he could hear the old man chant, over and over.

"In the field of Man you'll find me, in the place that no one knows. Living high above the meadows in a land where nothing grows. In the eternal wasteland he waits, for the man who always knows. If you have to ask you'll never find me, if you know you need only ask. He needs only ask the question for he himself will know."

Robin had already begun the long walk down the aisle, toward the mysterious figure, toward the Fisher King, when Anne and Marceline stepped out from the TARDIS. The room was very dark, the flash of the light atop the TARDIS lit up the room periodically, just enough to see where they were walking. Two small cauldrons burned either side of the mystery figure casting a large shadow of the man against the back wall.

Robin strolled quickly down the aisle intent for answers, he could taste them. So close. The small orange light of his sonic screwdriver was all that could be seen of him between the TARDIS's beacon-like flashes.

"Suppose he knows what he is doing?" Marceline asked breaking the silence.

"Not a clue" Anne spoke up "He doesn't seem the type for really having a plan."

"Figures." Marceline spoke under her breath.

Robin stood affront the steps up to the throne holding his ground. "Fisher King" he spoke.

"Time Lord" spoke the man shrouded in shadows.

"Little dark isn't it?" Robin inquired thinking how the scene contrasted the white plane he'd found himself on earlier.

"My apologies" the old man clicked his fingers and fire lamps erupted into light on the walls throughout the long rectangular room. "When one lives in solitude for so long darkness becomes ones only friend". Anne and Marceline had caught up now and stood beside the Time Lord.

"You summoned me?" Robin asked.

"In a manner of which yes. I have waited so very long." Spoke the man still shrouded from proper vision.

"So I have gathered. Now is there something you wanted to say to me?" Robin asked short of demanding a straight answer.

"Come closer, let me see you, your eyes." The man waved gesturing Robin forward.

"Robin NO!" Anne said protectively grabbing his hand.

"Shh don't worry." Robin whispered pulling out of Anne's grasp. He walked up the steps, towards the strange man who had till then eluded his view. Robin could see him, the strange old man. His long grey hair and equally long beard, his frail figure. An ancient grey crown sat on his head and a scepter in one hand. The man looked as if he hadn't moved in a thousand years. Robin stood before him, his mind full of questions.

"Please, closer." The old man spoke waving Robin down.

"As you wish" Robin spoke straightening his jacket and kneeling to the old man's level.

The old King leaned forward outstretching a hand to Robin who knelt before him. His bones creaked with every move. The king put his hand to Robin's chin, raising the Time Lords head and looking into his eyes. Examining the Time Lords features "Hm" the old man smiled "Your mother's eyes, hair like the sun, courage, passion, and a pure heart. Perhaps a little over confident but I can see why she likes you." The old King turned his view to Anne.

"What do you know of my mother?" Robin interrupted "And overconfidence…well maybe, I'll give you that one." The Old King chuckled, amused by the Robin's character.

"She would be proud to see you now, one day she will know" The King spoke.

"But…" Robin begun to ask.

"That is another story and not the reason you have come. You wish answers for why we are here." The old King surmised. Robin was intent to pursue the topic of his mother but quickly returned his thoughts to the present problem. Saving the land and its entire people, the subject of his mother would have to wait.

"You are right." the Robin spoke, his hearts weighing heavily on him. "What can you tell us of our predicament, why does this world even exist? What happened a thousand years ago?"

"More than a thousand years ago my boy, one thousand years ago was only when it ended." The Fisher King explained.

"I see, well just tell me what you know" Robin asked.

"War." The man said simply "A terrible war, the likes of which this world had never seen before. Spanning hundreds of years, the reason for its beginning was lost to time, all sense lost, all sanity lost. No love, only hatred and destruction."

"I understand" Robin said sympathetically.

"All too well I fear." The King patted Robin's shoulder "The people of this world tore themselves apart. Few remain of the old days. As in any war there were developments…"

"You are speaking about the humans, my kingdoms people. They wouldn't have, surely not!" Anne interrupted defensively. Anne had lived a long time but the ages she had lived through were so different to those dark times of the war. And because of that, she had always had a certain 'innocence' about her. Robin, however, was too familiar with such times and the way in which they changed people. Such memories he could never seem to forget.

"The war changed them, they had forgotten their humanity which they have found once more today" The Fisher King explained.

"They would Anne, I'm afraid it's something I know too well. Now, these developments?" Robin said turning back to the Fisher King. The Fisher king leaned closer and whispered something, something dreadful.

"Selective weaponry."

"NO" Robin said jumping to his feet. The thought was so terrible.

"What is it Robin?" Marceline asked, her senses too good to keep such secret from.

"Just forget about it, I know what we need, let's go" he stated marching down the steps.

Anne caught Robins hand once more "Tell us, Robin"

"They deserve to know" called the old man.

"Just say it, Robin." Marceline demanded.

The Time Lord lowered his head "Radiogenic Biological weaponry."

"What?" Anne and Marceline replied.

"They are selective weapons and it would explain the odd interference I picked up earlier." Robin said gloomily. This truth would be a heavy burden on anyone.

"I'm not sure I follow." Anne replied.

"Don't you? I'm afraid it makes perfect sense" Robin answered sorrowfully "Don't you get it, one side burns while the other watches on happily. Happiness met with despair, so high up above the casualties of the opposing side. It's a terrible concept, except often it doesn't quite work out like that."

"I am not sure I like where you're going with this Robin." Anne said now catching up, Robin could only wish that sometimes she wasn't so clever. _Ignorance is bliss._

"I don't, we're not all scientific genius's here. Robin EXPLAIN." Marceline was annoyed. She seemed to get particularly annoyed when Anne spouted scientific principles, now that two people were doing so Robin couldn't really blame Marceline for feeling put on the outside.

"Well okay, look." Robin said brushing his hand through his hair. "First, you have to understand that often in a species internal development, in its cultural and technological furtherment it reaches a point where it will either use its technology in civil conflict, often as a result the entire race bring themselves to extinction due to their small understanding of the forces they are playing with. Or the species will use its technology for the betterment of its people and reach out into the stars, I for one prefer the latter."

"I see, but what does that have to do with the current predicament?" Marceline asked, now patiently.

"Radiogenic Biological weaponry is disgusting." Robin said pacing up and down the steps. "Especially when used by a developing species still trying to grasp onto the science of the idea. It can easily backfire and destroy its creators or everyone! Well not everyone in this case, some humans and other animals must have survived and evolved into what you see today and….."

"Oh this is not good! Not good at all" Anne interrupted, she had really caught up now. "Suppose for a moment the Lich found one of these weapons, still relatively intact, theoretically he could modify the weapon to destroy all life, everything. With no distinguishing between people, he could literally use it to kill everyone on Earth!" Anne finished well and truly on the same page now.

"Exactly" Robin nodded with much regret. "That is absolutely correct".

There was a long silence in the room. Everyone a little shocked, their eyes had so suddenly awoken to the terrible crisis at hand. Eventually one did, of course, break that silence…

"Well then, I think that is all, just one more little hop, verify a few things and then off to dinner." Robin clapped pacing about "Thank you Fisher King, I hope I can return the favor one day. Come now, ladies." Robin called whilst he strolled briskly back to the TARDIS, Anne and Marceline in hot pursuit, a little behind (Robin was a very fast walker).

"Wait Time Lord." called the Fisher King loudly, it was then he said something, something that went deep to the hearts of Robin chilling him to the bone.

"_When the Jews return to Zion_

_And a comet rips the sky_

_And the Holy Roman Empire rises,_

_Then you and I must die._

_From the eternal sea he rises,_

_Creating armies on either shore, _

_Turning man against his brother_

'_Till man exists no more."_

Anne looked to Robin concerned by the look on his face. Robin was completely lost in thought and looked a million miles away, yet he had a look of utter determination on his face as he breathed heavily. "Robin." called Anne, shaking him from his thoughts.

"He is coming for you Robin, drawn with ravenous hunger. He will destroy all you hold dear, you must kill him before he kills you. Only one will stand while the others fall." called the old man.

**Authors Note:**

In case you didn't already know "The Fisher King" is a character originally from Arthurian legend.

I borrowed that last poem there. It's not mine; it's from the 2006 film _"The Omen"_. Hopefully without confusing you even more, that poem, in this context, it is referring to someone not yet introduced in the story. I'm setting up something for a sequel, not sure if you remember but The Celestial Toymaker referred to an 'opponent' in chapter 6. That reference was about the same person.

The Radiogenic weapon serves a similar function to a Delta Wave, such as the one created by the 9th Doctor to destroy the Daleks in the episode "Bad Wolf".

VERY keen to know what you are all thinking so leave some reviews! Go on, type some stuff in that box, it's that easy.


	9. Chapter 9

(Anne's POV)

After a long period in the lake room, I decided to do some studying in Robin's Library browsing around. Marceline seemed less interested however and just laid on the table as I read.

"Let's go back to the lake room, I can't remember the last time I stood in the sun without burning!" Marceline carried on.

"That's because it is not real sun, and why are you here anyway?" I asked nonchalantly, carefully hiding my true feeling. I really was curious just why she had chosen to follow me as opposed to the alternative.

"Well…. I guess I was fascinated just what you might be looking into" she spoke awkwardly.

"Sure" I began, giving her a teasing look. "You know, when was the last time we just hung out, like this?"

"I couldn't say for sure. You're always so busy. But oh how you have changed." Marceline smiled toothily. "Ha oh you were so different back then, oh and cute too" she laughed. "Well apparently you still have the cute factor, sure got him around your finger."

"Oh shut up. It's not like that, I would never do that and besides…. He's a Time Lord AND he's made it pretty clear we can never be together. And what do you mean by DIFFERENT?" I demanded.

"SEE! That's just what I mean, you're so serious! But not back then, once upon a time you were happy to just let things be, but… you grew up." Marceline stated accusingly, if anyone had a skill for wrapping others round their finger it was Marceline. "Oh and when you say 'Time Lord' do you actually know what that means?" She asked me seriously.

"We all have responsibilities, Marceline" I sighed with a heavy heart, these recent years had been testing. "And just what are you getting at with 'I don't know what it means'?"

"Hey that's not what I said!" Marceline gasped.

"No, but it's what you meant" I replied, she paused a moment...

"Well…. I suppose, but it's not like I'm really one to know myself. Um… look you have to understand that Time Lord's aren't immortal in the sense vampires are, but they're not exactly mortal either. It's like they're something in between, you could say they have the best of both."

"Marceline, please, he's younger than me, I think I can…." I began but Marceline cut in.

"No, no you can't. You see this is '_exactly' _what I meant, you can't understand it."

"Well explain" I said simply. Marceline just paused eyeing me curiously in that typical way she always did - getting on my nerves.

"Well for starters you can forget this" she said snatching the book I was reading marked '_Gallifreyan History 101_' "These books may give you details, and sure that's useful if all you need is details but they won't help you understand" Marceline explained, pondering for a moment, she brushed back her black moonlit hair. "You need to 'see' and 'feel' and 'hear', not with your nose or ears or eyes but with your heart. I know it's hard for someone your age to really get but when you're as old as me you can really look into people, in a way that barely makes sense. It's like you can literally sense them, who they are" she finished perched attentively on the table.

I looked back at her, realizing, for once, she was one hundred percent serious. I supposed given she was almost exactly twice my age, making her around 600, it made sense that she could perhaps read people in such a way, or at least better than I could. "Well just what do you _'get'_ from Robin?" I asked a little too bluntly.

"Well it's complicated" she paused, I raised my eye brows begging her to respond, "He's not like anyone I've ever seen, he has this way of hiding it. He masks himself well and keeps his mind closed to me _except_, on occasion he drops his guard and I can see into him, if only just a little. Particularly that moment when the Fisher King recited the prophecy. He suddenly felt incredibly determined, his reaction was very strong, like a sudden shot of fear. And then there are moments when he sees you, yes particularly when you are around. The way you stroke his hand, or when you talk to him about science stuff, all that cute little flirting you two do. It provokes a response inside him, a feeling."

"Well what's so special about that? I mean of course he 'feels'." I replied awkwardly, just what was Marceline getting at?

"Awww I swear talking to you can be like speaking to a brick wall! Glob what does he see in you?" Marceline growled frustrated.

"Marceline!" I yelled back. She always could get under my skin, and I hated that. I kept telling myself I should be immune to these tactics of hers by now but that never seemed to come to fruition.

"Sorry" Marceline said restraining herself surprisingly well. "You see when you're immortal like me everything is given, today, tomorrow, next Friday and the five billionth Friday after that. I'll probably be here looking exactly the same in five thousand years."

"Well good for you" I muttered, crossing my arms.

"No, it's not. Not good at all. Do you really think when you have all that, do you think you would appreciate it as you do? Do you think it would feel the same? Well I'm telling you it doesn't, nothing feels the same. When I feel something it's not like proper 'feeling' as you would know it. It's like the memory of a feeling, hollow and ash. The longer you live the more distant it feels, like a memory of a memory of a memory and worse." She sighed, drooping her head to the ground. I'd never seen Marceline be so 'deep'?

"I'm sorry, I never knew" I apologized, stuttering a little.

"You mortals" she perked up. Marceline raised her gaze to mine and ran a finger across my cheek. "If you knew how much I envy what you have, what you must feel. You will never be as beautiful as you are now, every passing moment could be your last, never will the present feel so special, never will you be so alive." Marceline explained nonchalantly. "But Robin, he doesn't have to worry about your mortal problems, he can't simply be killed as you could and he doesn't bother himself with petty mortal problems either. He knows the bigger picture just as I do, except..."

"What Marceline, what is it?" I demanded.

"Except! Except he's still alive enough to do something with it. Anne, he's so _alive_!" she gripped my shoulder emphasizing her point. "I can see it sometimes, the fire and ice that burns within, so much passion and love, but pain and sorrow too." Marceline looked deadly serious. "He must have such secrets to hide so much, to lock away so much pain. But still, one day when he's finished, when he's done with this world, he could give it all away. Just walk away from it, when he's ready. He will die. Just as any mortal would, but none could say for sure when. Could be a thousand years, it could be a million. What I mean to say is, I think he has some choice as to when, _barring any accidents of course_. "

My head hung so heavily then, never had I understood the weight of what Marceline must feel. "I can't believe I never thought you may feel things that way." I admitted.

"Oh pish posh" Marceline laughed calm and collected. "All that was obvious, but there's one thing I'd like to know."

"What?" I asked. Marceline seemed content to keep the question to herself. "What, what is it Marceline?"

"The question is why? Why is he even here? He's so young! For a Time Lord at least. My understanding is that Time Lords don't step foot off their home world for the first few centuries of their lives. Robin, as you told me, has been travelling alone for at least a century already. That means he must have left when he was less than one hundred years old. THAT is very unusual."

"Marceline I also explained he's lost, he's from an entirely different universe." I explained, "Hey that's a thought, how do you even know about Time Lords if they're from an entirely different universe?"

"Well we told you about the war between our people" Marceline reminded me. "But then he's a Time Lord from another universe... Oh I know it's so obvious!" She blurted out, a result of some realization? "Parallel worlds!" She said. I just sat speechless "Oh come on, I remember you once boring me on such a theory. You said all realities are converged on one single point, the beginning, the big bang. And so, every time there is a situation with multiple possible outcomes, reality branches out so each outcome happens, but in its own unique universe. So... As time passes you end up with more and more possible realities, all of them continually diverging, and so some realities are very similar and some are very different, depending on your viewpoint, but all began the same. And since Vampires and Time Lord's are incredibly ancient, from the very early times of the universe, it would make sense they are common to many universes!" Marceline surmised.

"Wow" I said in awe, slightly agape. "Wow, that was logical, surprisingly logical. Are you feeling okay?" I teased, touching the back of my hand to her forehead to test her temperature.

"Shut up" Marceline hit back. "Back to my query! Why isn't Robin on Gallifrey?"

"Well he said he did some sort of experiment on his TARDIS, with this dimension gateway thing? And it went all wrong, _or so he said_."

"No that doesn't fit right, no Time Lord would be so foolish, and even if so, his people would have rescued him, they are incredibly advanced. Something must be amiss, it's like he came here intentionally! But he wants to go back too? So why?" Marceline asked.

"This is even doing my head in!" I gasped.

"You're telling me?" Marceline laughed. Rolling over on the table. "Well whatever he might say, he's good of heart, and he loves you. That much I'm sure of." Marceline sighed.

"What? Marceline, he said definitely he has no such feelings for me." I reminded her.

"I said I was sure, I didn't say I understood why. It's my vampire instinct, and it's always right." She rolled her eyes at me.

"That helps plentifully." I said leaning back in my chair, even more confused than before.

* * *

(Third Person POV)

Earth. Floating there in the vastness of space, it had never looked so beautiful. Like a Moth to a light bulb there was no questioning why it got so much attention. It truly was a beautiful world.

"This is Earth as you see it in your present. We're approximately 400 kilometres in orbit. That there..." Robin pointed to the largest land mass visible. "Is your home, the supercontinent, as you know it, of Novopangea." Robin explained with some sentimental nostalgia while standing in the TARDIS doorway looking out at the world below.

"I could never have imagined how beautiful it was." Anne said completely breath taken. "Our Home."

Marceline was also was completely lost for words. "I never thought I'd see this, thank you." She said cheerfully.

"If this were my native universe we'd be smack bang right in the middle of the 'Fifth Great and Bountiful Human Empire', it stretched across nine galaxies and allied nearly 7000 different planets. Or in some other universes there'd be the United Federation of Planets to name but one of the countless other governments I've seen. No matter what its values life _usually_ finds great assurance in company of others. But I'd still have to say that somehow this future is no less magnificent." Robin stated.

"This is all very wonderful, really, but I don't see the relevance." Marceline said bluntly.

"No relevance? No Relevance? Really? But this has all the relevance in the world! This is your Timeline, your universe, not mine. Don't you see?" Robin reminded them.

"You want to see what happened, for your own eyes. Don't you?" Anne asked.

"Exactly, besides I need to verify what the Fisher King told us. And to find where that device fell, for that is where the Lich will be". Robin explained running back to the console. "Now don't blink or you'll miss it. Here you have it, the last 1200 years before your very eyes." The TARDIS whirled and buzzed as time itself passed by outside the door.

"We're phasing through time?" Anne surmised. "And with the door open?!"

"Don't miss much do you, don't take your eyes off it. And don't worry, it's perfectly safe. _Mostly_. We have to find the moment everything changed." Robin told the two while they stood looking out the door of the TARDIS.

Lights of cities hoped and skipped around as nations on the Earth below rose and fell below them, storms of the ages howled and danced and the continents themselves drifted, slowly repositioning themselves over time. After a few moments of observing these events one thing became scarily apparent. The cities were disappearing! "That's it! Okay, I'll just slow things down a little." Robin said working the controls. He took the TARDIS back once more to watch those specific moments again, but this time more slowly. They watched as immense lights flashed where the cities had stood, leaving nothing behind. The bombs flew and nations tore themselves apart before their very eyes. The mood then sunk to rock bottom as they watched a wave of death radiate from a single point. Like watching rot spread through an apple, a circle of death expanded. The ring rose and grew, radiating out from that single point. All life quickly disappearing from the world while the circumference grew and engulfed that life which it encompassed. _'In death's dream Kingdom.'_

_'Between the idea, and the reality, between the motion, and the act, falls the Shadow.' _

_"This is the way this world ends: not with a bang, but a whimper." _Robin spoke softly. The mood in the room was laced with pity and sorrow for those fools who had brought upon their own destruction below.

"That was it wasn't it? The device he spoke of?" Marceline asked breaking the heartfelt silence.

"I'm afraid so, he was right." Robin affirmed regretfully.

"Can you pin point its origin?" Anne asked. "Where did the bomb land?"

"Working on it" Robin said looking things over on the console. "No".

"What?" He was asked. Everyone's hearts were yearning, knowing the Time Lord's next words could bring one thing.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Ohhhhhhhhh" Robin said, in an almost laugh, his sanity felt to crack at that moment. It was so terrible. Resting his hands to his head he answered. "It's your Kingdom, the Bomb, that radiogenic bomb, lies right beneath your palace." Robin informed Anne, their eyes filled with a sudden streak of fear.

"Oh" Anne replied.

_'For thine is the Kingdom.' _

**Authors Note:**

I hope you all realized I quoted several lines from the poem "The Hollow Men" by T.S. Eliot in this chapter. The Doctor has quoted it on a few occasions and so I read it a while back and it gave me some ideas for this chapter. On to other points:

The 2nd, 3rd and 4th Great and Bountiful Human Empires have appeared throughout the classic and modern eras of Doctor Who. I figured it was time for the 5th!

Hope you guys noticed the Star Trek reference too!

The Doctor did something similar with his TARDIS to what Robin's just did, to stay in one spot as time speeds by outside allowing its occupants to watch thousands of years in mere minutes. It was in the episode "The Runaway Bride".

Very interested to know what you are all thinking so go ahead and type some stuff in that reviews box below!


End file.
